Cancer
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: Okumura Rin always knew life never turned out for the best for many people, unfortunately what he didn't realise was he was one of them. YukioxRin. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is not for the faint of heart, if those type of scenes disturb you please turn back now.

I also apologise for any 'unrealism' in this story and I do not know much about mental diseases etc.

I researched all diseases and illnesses featured in this fanfic to the best of my ability and to what I could understand of them without going into too much detail and thus boring you all to death with medical history.

I apologise this once for everything you might find wrong with this fanfic, if you did not like it then that is understandable, if you did then I am glad you did. :)

Please enjoy!

* * *

-Cancer-

Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded,  
Call my aunt Marie,  
Help her gather all my things  
And bury me in all my favourite colours,  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.

Now turn away,  
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,  
Oh, my agony,  
Know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go,  
It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know,

That if you say (if you say)  
Goodbye today (goodbye today)  
I'd ask you to be true (cause I'd ask you to be true)

'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you

Song: Cancer, My Chemical Romance

WARNINGS: CONTAINS INCEST/TWINCEST, RAPE AND BLOODPLAY, TORTURE.

* * *

The silence reigned supreme, heavy, poignant, crushing, immense and stifling. To Rin it felt like a braided, rough and dirty knotted noose had been slipped over his head and was slowly, painfully slowly tightening round his throat in its timed embrace- kissing his skin like dirt. It felt as if the world had stopped turning on its eternally tilted axis, magnetic poles on either side stopped functioning- that someone had forgotten to wind up the clockwork. That even the summer air had grown icy cold and difficult to breathe; as if you were climbing the highest mountain, before succumbing to its dangerous altitude sickness as it left you wheezing and aching for air. Colder than the fiery depths of hell, air so bitter, unfair and just too cruel. Rin doubled over and gasped as if he had been winded by a particularly vicious punch from man's greatest enemy which was the feeling of loss of purpose. It was far too cliché to say that this was unfair. He tasted bile and wished he could vomit. To purge himself of all of these feelings, of this problem… Of this, this _thing_.

The problem was that everything was too fucking cliché.

Rin hated clichés. His life was full of those corny one-liners, full of those happy endings, those tragic endings and full of all the bullshit that clichés revolved around.

Reaching out Rin grasped his twin little brothers' wasted hand tightly; Rin hated how weak he was compared to his ever composed and brilliant younger brother. Whilst his hand shook with every rattling breath he took, Yukio's stayed strong and never faltered, despite his current state of health. How…? How on earth did Yukio manage to take that information in without as much as a flicker of an eyelid? But then again... Yukio was one of a kind, he was special. Rin clutched Yukio's hand tightly to his chest and wept right there and then in the room. It was supposed to be bright and happy and clean in the hospital.

To Rin it looked like so much death. The innocent terror that death brought so much fear yet calmed each victim it chose. The pure white was a mocking synonym for a sole and single message: 'I'm leaving you.' This was why Rin also hated hospitals- their jobs were to save lives, not to diagnose and inform the to-be-dead that their days are numbered. The doctor's words rang clear as the peal of a church bell in Rin's mind:

"_Yukio, I'm… afraid that the on-going fever and your constant nausea… we diagnosed you incorrectly… You have T-PLL leukemia. Your blood tests came up positive and... I'm sorry."_

Leukemia: cancer of the blood cells, more specifically T-cell-prolymphocytic-leukemia, an incredibly rare and mature kind of leukemia that had unpredictable and aggressive behaviour that mainly attacked: blood, bone marrow, liver, spleen and the skin. Survival was counted in months, based on the person- their sex, weight, age and lifestyle. The median survival time was approximately 7.5 months for an average person. Treatment was difficult, hideously expensive and even after various chemotherapy treatments of different kinds- there would be nil results. However there were very slim chances that one could survive for many years more than that average. Rin knew though that Yukio was frail and… miracles… Rin didn't believe in them.

But Yukio was never a normal person; it wasn't fair that he happened to have Aspergers Syndrome as well. This specific ASD was characterised by social interaction difficulties, restricted and repetitive behavioural patterns and interests. Yukio had always been shy and found meeting strangers difficult. He hated crowded places and would throw an incredible tantrum when exposed to too many people. He loved the colours blue, green and black but hated anything that was yellow and everything else was neutral to him. Yukio would often begin to hyperventilate in a panic if he was forced to touch something yellow. In kindergarten Yukio had been given a picture of a banana- the reaction had been out of this world. Screaming, shouting and a lot of objects had been broken. Yukio had bled for two hours after that, from a small cut that had to be stitched up. Now Rin had understood why there had been so much blood; another side effect of leukemia was the sufferer could be somewhat anaemic. Anaemia was that the blood was lacking the specific substance such as platelets to clot it when the skin was pierced. Rin squeezed Yukio's hand again.

It seemed as if Yukio did not understand why he bled so easily.

Why his bruises took so long to fade.

Why he would often lose weight in an alarming and disturbing manner. That he would be just bones for months.

Why he would often feel cold and tired. Even now Yukio was dressed warmly as if it were mid autumn and not the peak of summer heat.

Yukio turned his gentle smile to Rin- one of the few people he could be comfortable around. Rin couldn't meet his brother's jade green eyes. Rin was surprised when Yukio spoke- for one with Aspergers, Yukio was not one of those who had limited vocabulary but in fact, one of his behavioural traits was that he had obsessively increased his knowledge and terminology until even he could explain meiosis and binary fission in such advanced terms even a professional would be stuttering, at loss for words. Yukio was only fifteen. They were only fifteen.

Today Yukio was wearing all his favourite colours. A green band t-shirt, a black zip up hoodie and blue faded jeans, tatty black converse and his rectangular thick black steel rimmed glasses- held together by the bridge by tape. Those clothes used to fit him but Yukio had lost weight again that month, he was like a walking skeleton- hollow cheeked, ashen skin and stick thin but his eyes sparkled still. Rin could tell people around would be thinking specific questions such as:

'Is he anorexic?'

'Does he have problems?'

'Is he emo?'

'Is he suicidal?'

No. Rin hated those kinds of people, people who jumped to conclusions. Rin knew they did by looking them in the eyes, challenging them to speak out. He could see their conclusions swimming in their eyes, plain obvious and it was written across their faces. But this was all for Yukio. He would protect Yukio. The noose round his neck was tightening and Rin looked to Shiro, their father who sat in a stony silence, toying with his priest's dog collar, flicking the metal tab in worry, his eyebrows creased as he thought. Rin knew there were tears in his eyes and he could see Shiro was also on the verge of crying as well but father was strong and didn't cry so easily.

_Big boys don't cry._ That's what Shiro had told Rin and Yukio when Yukio had fallen and bruised a knee.

They had worked so hard for Yukio, and their efforts meant... Rin didn't want to think about it. Yukio was strong. Yukio would survive this. He had survived so much before. Rin looked into Yukio's jade green eyes; they radiated so much life and energy. This gave Rin so much hope. So much that it was too much to bear and Rin pulled his twin into a smothering but gentle hug.

"Brother... I'm okay."

Rin began to cry.

"No... No y-you're... You're NOT o-okay!"

Rin choked, burying his nose into the soft crook of Yukio's thin neck. Shiro just watched them both, a sad melancholic kind of happiness flitted about in his wise grey eyes.

"Brother... I might be the most condemned person in the world to receive the morbid gifts I have... But mentally I am healthy. I am okay, can you believe in this for me?"

That light and gentle pleading made Rin want to curl up in a corner forever more. Yukio's plea always unhinged him and always pulled one answer from him, a controlled behavioural response- carefully cultured by Yukio alone. Rin hugged the brunette closer and whispered in a suffocated voice:

"Yes."

Always yes for Yukio. Rin found that for Yukio, one day he would have to say no. But Rin knew that when that time came... Yukio would hold him in the palm of his hand, have him wrapped round his little finger and Rin knew that all he could say would be yes.

Rin watched carefully as he pulled back from their hug. Yukio's expression was neutral for a split second and then blossomed.

Yukio's smile was beautiful that day to both Rin and Shiro.

They never noticed the blood on his hands.

* * *

Ever since Yukio had been diagnosed with only months to live, there had been an increase in crime rate, only two weeks had passed since their visit and... Rin set down the paper. Two more doctors were dead; so far six others had been killed, each in a different way with no evidence of the perpetrator. The first one was a surgeon and had been slit open with a scalpel and her kidneys plucked out neatly. The second doctor had been a Neurologist- he had been drowned in a vat of ethanol- used to preserve body parts and animal specimens- drowned with the brains he loved so much. It was as if some otherworldly force out there was punishing the medical world for condemning Yukio. Or so Rin liked to think it that way it made him feel a little better and thus did not feel any particular horror or upset over the murders. Rin looked over the top of his mug of steaming tea to watch Yukio carefully spreading jam onto his toast.

Another thing about Yukio, he couldn't have wheat, it gave him a horrible flaking rash when he did eat it. The bread was made out of rice flour, not wheat. Rin baked it himself. Rin was content to watch Yukio calmly but meticulously make sure that the entire surface was covered evenly in strawberry jam. Never marmalade.

'_Because marmalade looks too yellow. I don't like yellow, you know that.'_

Yukio had once told Rin. Rin sighed and inhaled the earthy undertones of his tea, enjoying the way the steam gracefully wafted about his face; the mild heat was soothing and refreshing after a night in a freezing attic. The twins lived above their father's church in the attic for a bedroom, Yukio despite his conditions and that fact that he would always feel a constant chill, insisted that the room be kept at exactly fifteen degrees at all times. As a result sleeping was freezing in winter. Rin scratched his nose and took a gulp of tea, ignoring the initial scalding as it passed down his throat. He turned the page of the newspaper, nothing interesting at all. It was something about taxes rising and the economy failing to communicate with the sudden influx. Yukio hummed quietly across the table and took a small bite of his toast.

Yukio always ate in small bites, and he always spent an hour, exactly an hour for each meal. No more and no less- even if the meal was huge Yukio would eat what he could and leave the rest after an hour had passed. Rin glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall; Yukio had about 20 minutes to eat his toast before the hour was up. Going back to the news Rin scanned the next few pages. Horse racing was irrelevant; as was the television guide- they didn't own a television. They couldn't afford one. Rin swallowed another mouthful of tea, it was warm now. Yukio had barely reached halfway with his toast, chewing and swallowing with a startling daintiness. No, dainty was not the correct word to describe Yukio's eating habits. It was more like… watching a small animal nibbling on something. Like a bird pecking at the ground- half hearted yet still feeding. Rin flicked his vision back to the clock; it was only ten to ten in the morning. Yukio had ten minutes. Rin knew his brother wouldn't finish breakfast in time before Shiro did the first service.

But then Yukio never did finish any meals. When Rin and Shiro had confronted him about it Yukio had smiled and told them simply: '_I cannot allow myself to rely on such worldly attachments such as food.'_ It was a bizarre statement and Rin found it a little worrying and had confided in their father. Shiro had also been a bit taken aback by the statement but had shrugged it off as the fact they were religious people. Bullshit. Rin wasn't religious and Shiro knew it. Yukio never really gave an inclination to whether he was or not, he took part in the service though, quietly sitting behind the organ, where no one could see him. Only a few minutes left until ten o' clock.

Rin shuffled the pages of the paper irritably before closing it, folding it and setting it aside. He gave the brunette across from him a pointed look; Yukio tilted his head to one side and licked a corner of his toast. Rin drummed the table with his fingernails. Yukio glared at him. Rin ceased. He forgot momentarily that Yukio hated silly repetitive noises. Time was up. Yukio carefully put down his toast. Rin noted with resignation that his younger twin hadn't even reached halfway this morning let alone finishing a quarter. Last week Yukio had nearly finished but had left a small corner. Shiro and Rin had both been so proud of him. Sighing Rin held out a hand.

"Give it here."

Yukio smiled and pushed the plate over. Rin picked up the barely touched food item. He hated wasting food, thus usually would either finish Yukio's meals for him or store them for later. As he chewed the toast- a bit soggy and the jam tasted a bit funny, was it past its sell by date?- Yukio's smile seemed wider.

"I licked that end."

He informed his older brother, Rin raised an eyebrow. So? Yukio giggled.

"We're sharing enzymes, brother!"

Nodding and not even bothering to ask his twin what the fuck an enzyme was Rin cleared away the dishes. Yukio stayed out of the way, his fingers in his ears to block out any 'unnecessary annoying noises' as he called them, those 'noises' being the sound of the dishes clinking together in the sink as Rin washed them. Just as he was finishing up Shiro strode in, his robes pristine and neat as ever, he smiled at the two boys and ruffled their hair affectionately.

Yukio disliked physical contact but he accepted all the affection and love both his father and his twin gave him. Rin smiled as he wiped his hands on the seat of his trousers as he watched his younger brother hug their dad back. Yukio peeked over Shiro's shoulder to grin at Rin.

"You have jam on your face."

Unlatching from their father Yukio padded over to wipe away the streak of jam on his older siblings face, sticking his finger into his mouth Yukio waved at Rin before trailing Shiro to the backdoor of the kitchen which lead to the back of the church. Rin blinked and touched the corner of his mouth where Yukio had wiped the jam from. Glancing at the clock he caught his reflection in the toaster. The streak of jam had left a little red dash in its wake. Unusual, jam never stained.

Then it hit him, Rin placed a hand over his abdomen. Fuck.

Yukio was very into creating his own… substances- ever since he had received a chemistry kit all in blue for his 10th birthday... Today's 'jam' was one of them. Frowning Rin knew that Yukio would never let him eat anything that was potentially harmful lest he eat it himself. Pausing Rin scratched his head, behind his left ear. What the hell was that then? Shrugging and deciding the ask Yukio about it later he followed the two into the church as the first worshippers began to filter in for Sunday Service.

Rin still did not notice the blood that stained his hands.

* * *

Rin paused outside Yukio's 'room'. Yukio had a specific room which was an old study. They had given it to him mainly because whenever he had a 'meltdown' aka. A mega tantrum he would stay in the 'room' until he calmed down. Now he rarely had mega tantrums, his kind of meltdown was a mask of impenetrable silence only later would he curl up in a corner and begin muttering formulas- mathematics, chemistry, physics. Like a mantra. Sometimes he even said prayers. Yukio worked on his 'experiments' and 'substances' in this very room. Shiro was out, as he usually was buying the necessities for the week like food and other knick knacks.

"Come in."

Rin heaved a sigh and opened the door; he was greeted by Yukio tackling him bodily to the floor. Glass shattered overhead as a mini explosion rippled throughout the small space. Spluttering Rin extracted himself from his little brother and stood, arms crossed waiting for an explanation for the dynamic greeting. Wiping his glasses on his sleeve Yukio smiled- it was small but it meant he was very happy.

"Hello brother,"

"Hello to you too, why the hell did you say come in when you knew this was going to happen?"

Yukio tapped a finger to the side of one cheek and hummed tunelessly.

"I wanted to see your reaction, but I guess I reacted faster and saved you."

"You didn't save me."

"Yes I did. If I didn't push you down the glass would've cut you in the face."

Rin had no reply to this and sat down on the arm of a worn, dusty armchair, because the seat had been taken up by boxes of files. Yukio swept away the glass, ignoring the steaming liquid that lay about; he sat down in his own chair.

"I shouldn't have added hot acid to ice; I mean I knew it would react like that… so…"

"Then why did you do it if you knew this would happen?"

"Because I really like the reaction, it just goes everywhere. It's beautiful."

Rin grumbled as Yukio continued to talk about the science as if it were the most enthralling thing in the world. Well to Yukio, science probably was his world. Rin then remembered why he was here; sitting up straighter he waited till Yukio was ready to listen to him. Never interrupt Yukio in the middle of a lecture.

Rin still had the scars on his back to prove it. Finally Yukio settled and he peered over the rim of his glasses, blinking owlishly, his large green eyes intelligent and sparkling with life. Swallowing Rin didn't exactly know where to being, so far he hadn't really had any… side effects…

"The jam today…"

Yukio burst into peals of laughter. Rin stared, subdued. Yukio laughed and laughed, until his eyes were tearing up. Finally after a couple of minutes Yukio sobered up and pinned his older brother with a knowing look as he wiped his eyes on the cuff of his sleeve.

"Yes, about that. Did you like it brother?"

Rin said nothing; Yukio's smile was a specific child-like glee. Clapping his hands he pulled out the jar of the red substance out and stroked the lid gently. With a soft husky chuckle Yukio murmured:

"Well if you did then you're disgusting... Well brother?"

With a lurch in his insides Rin stared at the contents of the jar. Were those _eyes? _More importantly… Whose? But Rin knew Yukio would never tell him, and he probably didn't want to know anyway. Yukio sniffed slightly, miffed that he was being ignored. Looking back up into his brother's face Rin knew he couldn't say no.

"…Yes. I did."

Yukio's laughter was high and filled with mirth. Rin grimaced. He was a free spirit, his own boss. A one man show. But here was his true master, sitting in all his glory before him. The commander, no, the general conducting this freak show with his freaky invisible puppet strings. The star of the puppet show was soon to come. Rin knew who the star was. Carefully securing the jar again Yukio turned back to Rin with a slightly cruel smile painted on his lips.

"Everyone thinks I'm autistic don't they brother? Even you think I am. I have Aspergers syndrome? Do not make me laugh; father never had the money to get the scans done. Psychologists that came by only assumed due to my behavioural patterns. I know I don't have Aspergers because I got the scans done."

Rin stared, Yukio often when they were alone like this would declare himself as a normal person whereas everyone else the abnormal. But today something seemed different.

"How… did you get the scans done?"

Rin cautiously asked for he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. Yukio kicked his feet a little and poked at the mole below his lip on the right side of his chin. After some thought Yukio responded.

"Simple really, I did it myself; he wouldn't do it so I did, the instructions were on the side of the machine. Here."

Yukio pulled out the scans and drawing the curtains he stuck them up to the window. Rin shielded himself from the sudden burst of light. There silhouetted Yukio stood, commanding. God like even. Rin had no idea what the plastic images meant, Yukio then pulled up a chart. Rin then read the print at the bottom of the scans, the written report that translated the befuddling pictures. Yukio smiled.

"You get it now don't you brother?"

Rin nodded. He couldn't say no remember?

"I'm normal."

So the Aspergers was a _lie_. But this was not.

Yukio had the brain of a psychopath. It was clear that the brain of a psychopath was wired and structured terribly different from a normal human brain, something to do with the area of the brain that controlled decision and another that was associated with emotion, the way they were linked was somehow different. Malfunctioning or not exactly correctly placed.

Rin had always known that Yukio had hated doctors. But why… Why was there the need to say he had Aspergers when he did not? It clicked so simply to Rin then and there. All the psychologists and of the sort… They had been shushed, muzzled, shut up about it. They had known exactly what Yukio had been but they hadn't been allowed to say it out. They had been dealt with before they had the chance. The ending result had been the declaration that he had Aspergers. But Aspergers had a few traits that were somewhat akin to a psychopaths' behaviour. With no disrespect or intention to offend any real sufferers of Aspergers as those people themselves were totally unlike a psychopath; just the behavioural pattern could be mildly related to one another and somewhat mistaken. Aspergers sufferers were shy and often kept to themselves. Psychopaths were and could be normal people. People with Aspergers often had singular activities and habits that went in a certain behavioural pattern. So do psychopaths. Yukio displayed those patterns and such but he was particular. He was different.

It seemed a bit too cliché that it was Yukio. It couldn't be him. Yukio hated strangers. The glasses wearing teen smirked and pushed his glasses higher up onto the bridge of his nose, he sat calmly in his chair, resting his forearms on the side like a great king, powerful and domineering as he surveyed his domain. Looking down at Rin through his blazing green eyes a dark smile twisted his lips.

"So brother, would you like me to tell you a story?"

Rin was frozen; he would've loved to have bolted from this stuffy, enclosed space. It was terrifying now being with Yukio. His gentle shy little brother wasn't here anymore, this person was dangerous. But he was frozen by a pact. A pact he had made since he was a foetus in their mother's unforgiving womb. They were twins. Brothers. They never left the other behind or deserted each other. Again it was that infuriating kind of question, the one that required yes or no. Rin chose yes.

Always yes. Rin felt his heartbeat start to race, the familiar sweet pull of adrenalin, like a drug speeding through his veins. He could feel his pulse fluttering in anticipation.

Reaching out Yukio stroked the side of his twin brother's face gently. Caressing, it was a simple innocent touch. Gazing into his older brother's wide sapphire eyes Yukio smiled, knowing that it was a gentle smile, the one Rin was used to seeing, a kind smile filled with love. The effect was instantaneous, the tension melted away from Rin like butter in the sun. Patting his thigh Yukio waited until Rin had settled at his feet like a faithful dog, looking up at him quietly- Rin never understood why he followed Yukio's orders so closely. Why he allowed himself to become a mere animal, a pet for his little brother's convenience. Then with a soft sigh Yukio sank into a quiet droning mantra and Rin was completely and utterly under his spell.

"It all began when the suns and moons of the world went black… Nothing lived, nothing stirred…"

Rin felt a sense of calm wash over him. He heard himself say one thing before his mind went blank.

"Yes."

* * *

Rin woke with a cold sweat on his skin, gasping, teeth chattering he pulled the bed sheets up round his shoulders, it was then that he noticed a warm sticky sensation in between his legs. Taken aback at the fact he might have had a wet dream he lifted the covers only to find a bigger shock waiting for him.

Blood stained the sheets. A bright dark red stain bled out over the pristine white sheets, a fat red moon. Struggling to control his rapidly leaping heart, fear trickling down his throat to lie in a gruesome knot in his stomach, he slowly stood up; he fell to his knees as the ungodly pain that lanced up his spine was so great. Yukio did not stir in the bed across from him. The moonlight filtering through the tatty curtains gave an eerie set of shadows and the silvery white light splintered through in broken daggers, shattered ice shards or slivers of glass. Gritting his teeth Rin hauled himself to his feet. What the fuck was happening? What the fuck had happened? Panicking Rin stumbled to the bathroom and switched on the light before closing the door behind him- he didn't lock it though. Pain laced every movement he took, leaving him lightheaded and wanting to be sick. Shaking he stripped off completely, his body was smooth and unmarked except two sets of dark purple bruises in the shape of fingers gripping his thighs. The steady trickle of blood between his legs was terrifying.

Reaching behind with a cautious hand Rin felt something tear. Flinching Rin jerked and muffled a scream as he realised what exactly was inside him. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Rin braced himself against the sink and took deep breaths to try and calm himself down, even breathing was difficult as the pain that shrieked throughout his being was blinding. Grabbing the hand towel on the side he balled it and bit down into it. Sinking to the floor with one arm gripping the edge of the sink for dear life he reached back and pulled the long angry shard of glass out of his anus.

Not even his gag stopped the scream. Rin screamed and screamed, tears of pain streaking down his contorted features, gasping he dry heaved before collapsing on the tiled floor. He lay there panting heavily, the cool tiles proving mild relief for the trauma he had just experienced. Footsteps and the door opened. Rin gazed up into the apathetic expression of his younger brother.

"W-why!"

Rin choked, pressing his lips against the floor, trying to seek comfort in the hard ceramic. Yukio knelt and cupped Rin's face gently.

"You were a bad boy today Rin. Such a bad boy. So I punished you."

Rin had no clue to what he did wrong but he knew the last time he had done something bad he had woken up to find his rear end stinging, often bleeding from the split skin. This was the first time however that Yukio had ever put something inside of him. Yukio ran a hand through Rin's hair quietly.

"The spankings never worked as a true punishment for you. So this time I tried something new."

"W-what? Like shoving a piece of fucking glass in me?"

Yukio smiled.

"Yes."

Rin whimpered. He was so afraid. Yukio yanked his head back, Rin grunted at the sharp action. The new sting in his scalp distracted him momentarily from the throbbing of his torn anus. Rin knew his eyes were wide with terror; he was so scared he knew Yukio could probably smell and taste it. Rin flinched away as his twin came close. He was shocked and surprised as a pair of lips connected with his own. Weakly pushing Yukio away Rin scrubbed at his lips, cheeks burning, and the adrenalin spiking so high Rin thought he would die from overdose. He slid away from his brother, the blood that still flowed steadily acting as a convenient substance to lower the friction.

"Why… Why did you do this? What did I do wrong? I… I promise not to again!"

Rin knew his pleading was pathetic and hopeless. Yukio was truly insane. In the dim lighting of the single light bulb in the bathroom the brunette pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose. Rin knew he would go to hell for thinking this, but at this very moment, Rin hoped Yukio's cancer would claim him soon.

"When I was telling you to kill father you didn't. You stopped."

Rin felt his blood run cold. What? Yukio's smile was sickening.

"You know this thing… called behaviourism? B.F Skinner… A remarkable man, he created something called 'condition'. I conditioned you to do my bidding. You craved for love. Father never loved you. He never loved you, he loved me more. But he didn't love me either. I gave you that love and so I conditioned you, from an early age you did my bidding and I gave your reward, it was love. You are a murderer brother."

Rin could feel himself trying to breathe but it didn't work. He gasped and gagged as he tried to get his malfunctioning, hyperventilating lungs to work again. A sharp stab in his chest and Rin thought, maybe he was having a heart attack. The moment passed agonisingly slow and he was left winded, pale and weak. He could still feel the blood. He felt like crying but he would never cry in front of Yukio. Never. Shiro had loved him right? Shiro did love him! Shiro didn't hate him at all; he loved him like a father should love his son!

"W-where… Where is dad?"

Yukio had the perfect poker face. A Mona Lisa smile, enigmatic and charismatic and fucking beautiful. Rin knew Yukio was an angel in disguise, the devil himself. Rin knew he had fallen so low as to have so carelessly followed and depended on his little brother. Yukio was right, he did crave love. As a priest Shiro could only love them so much and paternal love wasn't and hadn't enough for Rin. The raven felt ashamed by his own thoughts, that he was so selfish as to take his father's love for granted. Yukio continued, Rin cursed that honeyed voice, how Yukio had developed, possessed such an alluring, husky and captivating voice escaped him. It made him want to do nothing more than to sit and listen adoringly to it. Like a star stricken dummy, a fawning and useless groupie.

"You killed him. After I threatened you, you did as you were told. I said I would take away love. You were so scared then. Desperate is a beautiful expression for you brother. Please let me see that face once more."

Rin cried out as Yukio knelt down and grasped his hips, jerking them up- jerking him up into an all fours position, the raven wailed and felt the goosebumps that prickled all over his exposed body. It hurt. It hurt! He vainly tried to escape as he realised what his twin's intentions were. His deep blue eyes fixated his vision onto Yukio's flawless features. Those sly lips were quirked upwards at the ends and his emerald eyes glittered lust behind the steel frames of his glasses. Steel was a good look for Yukio, Rin was horrified that he was finding his brother attractive but… Steel was Yukio's element- not fire, not water or earth or air, not like those petty zodiac and star signs with their associated element. This was real. Steel was what Yukio was; hard, unyielding and cold, bitter and dangerous. His passion was also true to this for it burned bright white hot and tasted of blood.

"No Yukio please stop!"

"Yes, show me more, brother."

Yukio's hands were rough and uncaring as they manhandled his body, Rin felt so violated and dirty, the pain was sickening. He heard his younger twin's hot breath near his ear; he arched in an awkward twist as Yukio nibbled the lobe before continuing down to sink cruel sharp teeth into his neck. Marking, licking, sucking. Rin couldn't take it anymore, lurching forwards he winced as he jarred his elbows, emptied the contents of his stomach onto the tile before him. The bile was bitter and thick in his mouth, it tasted disgusting. Yukio tutted behind him and ran a hand down the length of his older brother's bony lean back. Rin whimpered, growled and moaned as Yukio rendered sweet and nauseating torture on his body. Wrecking him further, pushing the boundaries till they shattered; scattering the debris to the wind, like ashes of a cremated body.

Never to be pieced back together again.

Never to be restored.

The trust had been broken beyond repair. And he couldn't do anything about it, so low was his self esteem, so low was his own morals and values that he didn't know if this was real or a really terrible nightmare. Rin only hoped it was the latter, his thoughts were interrupted and the final shard splintered into glittering dust.

"I'll make you crave more, brother."

This was real. Rin began to cry.

The agony was like nothing he had ever experienced before, it was unearthly, tearing, ripping, squelching, sucking, gruesome and greedy. Rin screamed until his voice was gone, until he was choking on his own saliva as he struggled to escape all his torment through his screaming. When Yukio started to move inside of him it was with an exhilarated laugh. His hot huge length was hard and burning and it was maliciously bruising his abused and slashed innards. Rin vomited again, dry heaving until he had nothing left to expel other than a thick ropy slime of mucus which clung to the side of his face, smearing into his hair.

It was a wonder that his bowels hadn't given yet. Rin had almost been expecting the rancid stench of pain and terror laced urine to sting the air.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

When Rin re awoke he found himself in bed with clean sheets and the curtains tightly drawn, it was day time, he could hear the birds cheeping and chirping brightly outside. He glanced a look at the clock on the side. It was nearly twelve. Turning his head back Rin didn't bother at all moving knowing if he did he would open wounds and cause himself more pain. He didn't want that. He flinched however as the door to the attic swung open and Yukio strode in, wiping dirt off of his trousers. Rin closed his eyes so he couldn't see his little brother. This bond they had had, it was broken forever now. Rin felt hollow inside he felt as if Yukio had sucked his very essence or soul out of his body when he raped him.

"I just finished burying Dad in the cemetery in the back."

Rin growled from his position, he did not move, he did not turn his head to even look at Yukio. He kept his eyes firmly shut.

"Shut up."

"Brother?"

"Shut the fuck up! Don't say ANYTHING! How fucking DARE you call him that after what you did? HOW DARE YOU!"

Against his own will Rin allowed his anger to boil over, his eyes snapping open he pinned Yukio with his piercing, accusing glare.

But…

That fucking poker face. Rin wanted to punch it, it was so neutral and so unaffected, and Rin knew he'd do anything just to get a reaction.

Either way, Yukio was better than a star actor in Hollywood; he could fool anyone with his act. Rin had fallen for this precise and carefully crafted performance many times. But since last night's terror that performance, the curtain had been dropped prematurely and Rin could see through it, it was so obvious now and the raven wondered why he didn't see it earlier. It was so glaringly obvious. It was sickening. Rin knew he shouldn't be sick anymore; he had already lost so much blood not to mention vomiting caused him to lose precious liquids. And he was in no state to get himself food or drink. Despite his care to no move he could feel a steady pulsing throb in his behind. Like a migraine in his rear.

"Here."

Yukio placed a glass of water on the bedside table and when Rin chanced a look at his brother he was shocked to the core to find Yukio was crying. Shaking out of the emerging sympathy that Rin knew he would bestow upon the brunette he looked away. He wouldn't fall anymore for Yukio's tricks again. Rin knew that if he ever did, it would be an insult to Shiro and a betrayal like none other to himself. Rin closed his eyes, he could feel the weight of sleep pressing on his eyelids, he listened to the birds and Yukio's quiet sobs. Rin decided perhaps Yukio's tears were genuine and he was at a vulnerable position. Rin decided to attack.

"Why Yukio?"

Sniffle.

So pathetic. Rin sucked in a breath and let it out through his teeth, he repeated his question.

"Yukio… Why are you doing this?"

The sobs ceased and Rin could almost hear the smile on Yukio's face. He did not look for the fear that he would be sick again.

"Because I love him."

Rin had nothing to say to this. Who was _him_? Shiro? God? Who?

"But why would you kill all these doctors? Why did you kill father?"

Rin heard his twin shake his head with a soft laugh.

"I'm not killing them. It's _you_, brother. **You** are the one who has murdered all those doctors. Father was chronically depressed, I merely euthanised him, he's in heaven now."

Rin flinched and opened his eyes, he glared balefully at his younger brother, the faint light between the split of the curtains cast a reflection on his glasses. Rin couldn't make out Yukio's expression at all and the thought chilled him. In fact he didn't know which scared him more: the fact that Yukio was still… Yukio or the fact that he though he knew **Yukio** but in reality who was Yukio?

"Why would you make me do this?"

Rin knew that this question had reached Yukio's centre and it was affecting him deeply. He watched carefully and noticed how his brother's clever lips twitched slightly.

"Because they aren't gods. They condemned me, but they don't know for sure if my fate will really be what it seems. You hated them for that didn't you brother? You hated them, you **loathed** them. I could see it plain as day written across your honest face. So I decided to help you by tweaking your morality. I made you kill them because I knew it was what you deeply desired to do."

Rin shook his head; he never wanted to kill anyone. Of course everyone had their days and moments where they seriously just wanted to throttle someone or just kill them but… The majority usually never actually carried those feelings out. But then again…

Yukio was quite literal.

"How come no one has come to pick me up yet? For the persistent murder of innocents over and over again?"

Rin didn't feel the pain of the slap whose sound that ricocheted off the walls of the attic. Rin for the third time in his life felt afraid of his younger brother. Yukio's expression was dark and his eyes held a deep fury that no human should ever possess. The eyes of a devil.

"Innocents? No one is innocent brother. No one. They are just as guilty of murder as anyone else. How about insects? People kill those without second thought. That is murder. Doctors however are the _worst_. Of course they exist to help you, but in the long run. Do they actually want to help _you_ as a living being? No, they just want to earn money for the sake of their job. Yes a small portion might genuinely want to help but the majority are coerced into it by peer pressure, family honour, lack of free will and most sickening of all: money."

Rin shivered, but somehow deep down he believed that he could fight this. He would not be 'conditioned' by his brother. He wouldn't let Yukio control him anymore; he had feelings and a consciousness. Rin knew however in order to escape Yukio, he would have to be prepared to be hunted down for the rest of his life.

-End Part One-


	2. Chapter 2

-Cancer-

Rin had been pushed to a breaking point. Every night for the next two terrifying weeks since Shiro's death, he had endured Yukio's rape. Each night Rin would quietly wait in the darkness of the attic, and then Yukio would attack. He knew not to fight back, Rin had learnt that the very second time. Rin knew his innards would never be the same again after the 'operation' Yukio had performed on him after with a pair of kitchen scissors and a hot needle. Rin was now afraid of everything to do with contact, Yukio and anything science related. He became twitchy and jumped a lot at unknown sounds. But what scared him most was waiting in that freezing room and feeling those hot clever hands maul, violate and tear him apart.

Until now.

It had been a quick but incredibly messy affair- he had broken free of Yukio's 'spell' just for a split second and had called for help. Yukio in a sudden spurt of violence had spontaneously set the entire church on fire. However Rin's prayers had been answered. Help arrived and contained Yukio on the spot and Rin had watched it all through cold eyes.

However Rin found with a sickening sort of horror that he still couldn't say no to Yukio.

Rin gazed blankly as Yukio was led away shackled in chains with a straightjacket suffocating his throat and lungs and his arms. The taut buckles gleamed with a sense of power and domination. Rin however felt no satisfaction as the handcuffs around his own wrists clinked in a carefree manner. Rin felt tears prick at his eyes as he looked back at the ruined burnt church. This had been his home. Now all that was left for him was a cold hard jail cell. With no light.

In fact… One day there would be light. Rin smiled down at a shard of stained glass- it glittered in the weak sun of the coming winter. The raven shivered. He could associate that orange and yellow piece of glass with Shiro, Shiro loved oranges and yellows. Unfortunately yellow would forever remind him of Yukio. Rin turned when Yukio hissed, their eyes met and Yukio's face was ever so charming despite the multiple thin cuts slashed across it.

"When will I see you?"

Rin curled his lip.

"Hopefully never again."

Yukio laughed and it was clear like the peal of a bell, like one of the mute tortured church bells, whose tongue had been brutally ripped out, never to knell and ring like it once did. Rin waited for Yukio to calm.

"You do say such funny things brother! Don't worry; We will see each other soon."

Then Yukio was bodily wrenched away, into the back of a white van. It was funny really… Rin found white vans incredibly stereotypical for insane asylums. Yukio wasn't insane. He was psycho. To Rin there was a big difference. They couldn't help Yukio there at all. Rin sighed and let himself be led to the parked police car on the side of the pavement. There would be no court case.

Why?

Yukio had confessed everything there and then. Even so they had insisted on a case. Yukio however had given them an eerie smile, promising them that if this ever went public; they would never breathe again. Rin was glad to know that these people weren't stupid. They feared Yukio and rightfully so; thus heeded his warning. Because double locked and high security prison would not stop the brunette's sweetly honeyed and seductively poisoned manipulations.

Rin swallowed and flinched when an officer spoke through his phone, his voice loud and harsh. Rin closed his eyes. He would get through this. He would.

He then remembered something. Cancer.

Yukio was like a cancer. He would start off as something small… But then somehow he had grown into something, big, frightening and dangerous. Rin then remembered another thing and felt an incredibly happy smile pull at his lips. So he smiled.

It hurt so much, he hadn't smiled since Shiro had died and smiling was straining the muscles. Yukio had T-cell-prolymphocytic-leukemia- cancer of the blood. Rin knew Yukio's days were numbered.

Rin then looked up at the pale sky and saw the sun trying to break through.

Rin felt a wild cry of delight bubbling inside.

He let it loose and then collapsed at the side of the car, sobbing with relief and pain and grief. Clutching at his breast Rin hunched over in the light smattering of frost and his cries echoed in the cold silence.

A dog barked in the distance and somewhere the church bells were ringing.

Rin knew Yukio's days were numbered.

Or so he hoped…

A pigeon cooed to its mate in the branches of a naked tree.

In the distance, the church bells had stopped ringing.

* * *

Rin rolled over to his side. The cot in his cell was very hard and it made it difficult to sleep. Grunting Rin punched at his pillow and tried to sleep. Soon Rin changed position again. Hearing the sheets in the cot opposite from him rustle Rin knew he had woken up his cell mate. He shifted again.

"Godamnit! You shifty, wriggly fucker! Pick a position and STAY with it! Jesus!"

Rin lifted his head and looked over his shoulder to see the burly male with blonde streaked hair glaring back at him from across the cold cell. Pulling a face Rin sat up. They stared each other down for a few moments, then Rin broke the ice by pulling a face.

"If you haven't noticed, it's pretty difficult to get comfy."

The blonde streaked male snorted and crossed his arms and made a 'tsk'-ing noise. He then gestured grandly to the tiny cell they were confined in. Rin wrinkled his nose at the strange sulphurous smell that seemed to be ingrained into the stone walls themselves. His prison mate pinned Rin with a look.

"I get along with this fine. This is paradise compared to the shithole I came from."

Rin tilted his head to one side, so maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all, he seemed to have had it rough too, so he wasn't just a 'bad-boy-who-got-caught-stealing-or-doing-drugs'. Rin pulled the sheets round him and peered owlishly at his cell mate. The other male raised a pierced eyebrow in question. Rin wriggled his butt, the mattress was hard and it was making his butt sore. He stared at his fellow male some more.

"Stop staring at me like that. Dude you're creeping me out!"

Rin grinned.

"And you can stop smiling like an idiot."

"What's your name?"

The other male spluttered and Rin waited patiently for his question to be answered. Finally the older male responded gruffly, scratching his neck:

"Suguro Ryuji. You can call me Bon… I guess…"

"Okumura Rin. So… Why're you here in jail? What did they lock you away for?"

Rin found that by talking to someone relatively normal was quite good, it made him feel happier. Bon scratched the stubble on his strong jaw and thought hard for a while. Finally he turned back to Rin with a grim smile.

"My dad was killed in cold blood. I killed the fucker who killed him. I'm supposed to be in here for another forty years. What about you?"

Rin scratched his nose and sighed. Well… At least they were kind of in the same boat.

"I am… for murdering about… uh… twelve different doctors."

Bon stared. Rin looked away ashamed, glad he had left out the 'and my own father' part. Bon would probably try strangling him in his sleep if he had told him that. It was obvious to Rin that his cellmate had had a very close and strong bond with his own father.

"Whoa… Kid… what are you? Like sixteen?"

Rin nodded, pretty much even though his birthday was weeks away. Bon stared some more as if he couldn't believe his eyes, but then his expression softened as he noticed the aching sadness in Rin's eyes. Scratched his stubble Bon opened his mouth to say something but closed it again to think so more. Picking at the tacking on the wall Bon looked at Rin out of the corner of his eyes before turning to face him fully.

"Hey… I can tell something big has happened to you. I'm not going to make you say it cause I'm not that kind of person. But whatever it is… It's fucked you up really good and I'm sorry about that…"

Rin nodded silent, then he found his tongue as Bon picked at the tacking on their cell wall again, as if it would allow the action to break the awkward and depressing silence. Rin felt that Bon could know, even if he was a stranger, Rin felt like he needed to tell Bon, why? He didn't know only that it just felt right. Haltingly Rin managed to whisper:

"… _He_ made me do it…"

"Eh?"

"He… My twin brother… He made me… murder all those people. I- I didn't want to. I'd never kill someone! But, he did something to me that made me do his bidding. I don't know but… I know I deserve to be here. Well and truly. I should've known, I should've stopped him earlier…"

Bon stopped picking at the tacking and turned to fully face Rin, the cold light of the moon spilled through the bars on the window. Bon's expression was appalled and Rin somehow found this alright. Bon's response was slow and his voice guarded, as if trying hard not to offend the raven across from him.

"Your… Twin?"

"Yeah… His name is Okumura Yukio, looks nothing like me, wears glasses, a psychotic genius, loves science and…He's got cancer and is in an insane asylum…He…"

Rin trailed off as his voice failed him, dwindling to a whisper again. Bon nodded a quick jerking motion that seemed very forced. Rin knew he wanted to know more but he was too polite to ask. Rin sucked in a pained breath. He let it out again, whistling through his teeth a little. He was surprised when Bon stood and sat down next to him and clamped a strong hand on his thin shoulder. Rin flinched at the contact, Bon quickly released him, realising that was a no go.

"Cheer up kid. That could've been a lot, and I mean it, A LOT worse. Dude you should hear some of the sob stories the other guys got here. But man, yours probably ranks in one of the top five. Either way, I'm sorry to hear about it… I've been here for two years already. I know the works- I look mean but I'm a nice guy just remember one thing."

"What?"

"Don't touch my hair gel."

Rin gave a small thin smile.

Maybe this wouldn't be hell after all.

How wrong he was.

The next day he was transferred and Bon never saw Okumura Rin again.

When he asked for the strange boy who had stayed the night, the guards had looked at him as if he was nuts and said:

'What boy? Okumura Rin? Sorry sir but no kid ever stayed the night under that name.'

Bon never saw Okumura Rin again, and every time he thought of the young male; shivers would spiral up and down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck would prickle.

_Was he a figment of my imagination?_

No.

He just passed by.

Bon hoped to God that Okumura Rin would one day find his place in the world and rest in peace.

* * *

Rin shivered against the cold tiles, a quiet whimper escaping his pale lips. This wasn't hell. It wasn't even a jail. They said something like probing him. Probing, as in those gory disturbing giant… things. That… Probed you. Those creepy metal appendages that extended from machinery; that had all the intention of causing you immense discomfort and possibly pain. Torture devices. That's what Rin came to know them as.

T.O.R.T.U.R.E

He didn't want to be probed.

Rin screeched as a needle pierced his side. He was their new guinea pig. Their new toy to play with. The death penalty apparently had been too kind for a murderer like him and thus he was sent away to become a human experiment. He was now nothing more than a lab rat and was to be treated like one, never a human. They were having a field day with something or rather that they had discovered in the preliminary tests- aka. Blood testing, urine and faecal samples etc. Something about his DNA being weird.

But he was their little lab pet to be played with. Rin knew one day he'd be tossed aside as a dried out bag of skin. He was their… nameless pet.

For what?

Anything they desired. But first they had to probe him for both mental and physical problems. Their first barrier…

Yukio.

But Rin refused to let go of him. He refused point blank to let go of Okumura Yukio. For all the horror the brunette had put him through, Rin had clung to his memory like a vice, as it was his ticket to sanity. He would stay sane for as long as he could- even if the volts that coursed through his body as he writhed in the 'electric chair' fried his mind; he wouldn't give them the satisfaction that they could break him.

They were relentless.

Rin growled and yelped and yowled as he was cut open, only one local. The local was only a temporary anaesthesia and would fade quickly. Rin knew the pain would haunt him for days. He twisted in shock at the sight of his own innards glistening slickly up at him, in vivid colours and hues that he never knew existed and the masked men leered back at him. Rin didn't understand why they were all so sadistic. Why they were all so happy to see his hurt. His pain.

_BUT WHY?_

Rin did not cry. He knew they wanted his tears. Instead he closed his eyes and ignored the horrid sensation of them 'probing' a living specimen. He could feel them prodding his intestines with a detached interest, lifting the coils here and there to make snide comments on the shape, colour and size… Even the smell. He blanked out once the pain returned. Rin wished he could never wake up.

But life was cruel and he did wake up. When he did Rin always sat in front of the dirty and speckled mirror of his cell and counted the scars that he had acquired. Rin realised with a jolt that the manner in which they had cut him and sewn him back up was that of a cadaver- a dead body once opened for dissections. The specific cuts along his middle and shoulders and hips were sickening. The stitches were even more so.

It didn't help that between his legs was the reminder that he wasn't innocent anymore. The thick band of scar tissue from Yukio's rape that started from his anus and extended to both mid thighs was ripped and angry looking. Swollen and ugly, that's exactly what he was and Rin knew that this was wrong but he couldn't help himself as he spread his legs wide like a whore and fucked himself roughly on his fingers, all the time watching himself in the murky glass.

When he came, hard, moaning, writhing with pleasure, sweaty, panting and sticky Rin looked at his pathetic and filthy image in the mirror.

He screamed.

He wished he could forget himself.

Rin gagged and strained against his bonds as he was forced into an unnatural position, his muscles and tendons screamed at the abuse. He heard his tormentors mutter about 'testing' the human body and its elastic limits.

He knew by the time they had finished his Achilles tendons in both ankles had been ripped, but they had laughed and operated, stitching them back together, telling him as he was half conscious that since he was young, they'd be good as new soon.

He writhed and retched as the pipe extending from the hole in his stomach was the passageway for the bile that steadily dripped down into the basin below him. It smelt bitter, it was painful and Rin coughed weakly as he arched his back and neck, trying to ease the horrible sensation of the fluid drip, dripping below him.

He slashed up his knuckles and cut his own face when they shaved his head, eyebrows, pubic area and legs.

He would look in the mirror and wonder why his life had come to this.

His hair grew back, messier than ever. Oddly sexy in Rin's opinion, but that still never got his hopes up.

He screamed and shrieked obscenities until he was reduced to a pitiful pleading mess, begging for mercy as they sodomised him with multiple objects.

Just like Yukio. And those wounds that had never closed up and healed, opened once more in raw pink sore like wounds.

All in the name of science.

Rin then decided that he would become religious.

Just to spite the factual, controlled world of science. Just because he could.

But he couldn't. As much as he tried and tried, he couldn't.

Because he didn't believe in God.

* * *

Rin blinked his eyes open to find himself staring into a pair of violently purple red eyes. The woman bending over him jerked back and raised an eyebrow, blonde hair peeked from under her hair net. Rin snarled, but quickly bit it off as he felt the enema inside of him. His distended belly was uncomfortable as the liquid was forced inside of him, cleansing him. Rin let out a grunt of surprise as the treatment was cut off, he let out a guttural moan as his stomach couldn't hold and he froze up as the contents of his bowels plus the liquid from the enema gushed from between his legs. Shaking Rin glowered at the woman. He could see her wrinkling her nose under the surgical face mask she wore.

"That's fucking gross."

Rin shook his head at her. Thank you for stating the obvious. He was however very surprised when she un-cuffed him from the table and helped him stand, despite her previous statement. Shoving his clothes at him the woman fumbled with her pockets.

"Hurry, I disabled the cameras in this room but they'll come back on in a few minutes. Exit's down the hall on the right, follow the stairs down and keep that hood up at all times. Here's my ID to swipe out and my phone. Code is PX-239-004. Good luck. Call the first number on it once you're out and I'll pick you up. Now go!"

Bemused and weak Rin stumbled into his clothes. Once dressed, his saviour shoved him bodily out the door of the treatment room.

He was never so happy to hear the sound of his aching wheezing breath recoil and lash inside his lungs.

The burning felt good.

He could hear the birds singing. He could hear the church bells ringing.

Upon seeing the exit Rin broke into a reckless run.

Stretching luxuriously Rin looked up at the gently patterned walls. The sun was shining and the birds cast little long shadows along the wall of the early morning. Like puppets as they hopped along their tree branch, sharing the news. Rin turned as the door clacked open and Shura walked in. Rin did not smile but he nodded to her and she pursed her lips as if in deep thought.

Kirigakure Shura was his saviour. She had fuelled his escape from that cruelty. She was a private inspector, quite high up in the government sent to investigate that hellhole; upon her discovery of Rin as their 'unknown human experiment' she managed to shut the place down for good. No names were mentioned. The blonde woman raised an eyebrow at him.

Rin sighed knowing that she wanted to check his scars. Standing up he allowed the sheets to pool at his feet, he did not mind Shura looking at his naked form, and in fact Rin believed all sense of propriety and modesty that he had once owned had been brutally stripped away due to obvious reasons. Plus he trusted Shura, she wasn't cruel, she did often make sarcastic remarks and had a sharp tongue but she meant well; that and Rin knew she was a lesbian and held no interest in his body. Not that anyone would, Rin thought with a lazy yawn.

"The ones on your back are fading nicely. Turn round."

Rin obeyed, scratching his scarred middle absentmindedly, Shura smacked his hand away.

"Don't irritate the skin there; it's still delicate round your navel."

Rin sulked at her silently, it was ITCHY damnit. But what she had said was true; the knotted scar tissue that rested in the middle was like a second belly button and if Rin didn't want to open up old trauma's he'd have to stop his bad habits first.

"Cool, all of them seem to be okay, but I can't do anything about the one between your legs that starts from your ass."

Rin nodded. Ironic how the scar left by Yukio would never fade, perhaps it was because his twin had taken him in such a delicate part of him that Rin knew that Yukio knew that he would never rid himself of such marks. Shura scratched her nose and gave Rin a pointed look.

Rin groaned and grabbing the sheets from the floor flung himself back onto the bed, curling up inside the screwed up material in rebellion.

"No buts you little brat, you WILL go to this job interview, I'm not keeping you here for free; there is the rent you know. You have to chip in if you want to stay here."

Shura rolled her violet eyes in exasperation as the mound of bed sheets quivered in response. Marching over she yanked them off, the raven whined and curled in on himself even more, a free hand reaching out, groping around for the missing sheets. The honey blonde woman sighed, grabbing the stubborn teen by the wrist she pulled him up.

"Come on, up and out now! This one isn't hard, good pay for five nights a week and you even get Sundays off!"

Grumbling Rin did as he was told. He was definitely putting double the amount of chilli into Shura's curry tonight.

* * *

Rin hummed as he cleared away the dishes, holding the door open for the couple he smiled at them, delighted as they smiled back. He felt guilty playing people like this, he should be known as a mass murderer the kind that rotted in jail. It tormented Rin to know that out there the families of the doctors he had killed still didn't know who had done it. But that selfish little creature inside of him wanted to taste freedom and to escape justice.

Taking the dirty crockery back to the kitchens, he welcomed their new guests into the restaurant; showing the family to their table he gave them their menus. A little girl with blonde hair and green eyes beamed up at him. Rin grinned back. The girls' grandmother and mother laughed as the girl pressed a paper origami flower into the raven's hand.

"Don't mind our little Shiemi, she gives these to everyone, it's not that important."

Rin nodded, his hand closing over the delicate paper; he did not crush it though, instead slipping it carefully into his pocket. Putting on a polite smile he took their orders. Shiemi watched him with her large owlish eyes, her cheeks a little pink whenever he looked at her.

When Rin thanked them for coming and specifically her for her gift, she went bright red and turned into a stuttering mess. Scratching his head absentmindedly, with a soft smile on his face Rin showed the family out. Today had been good, Rin mused as he wiped down the tabletop.

The next two weeks passed in this manner and soon Rin had the little family coming as regulars, all this time his pile of paper flowers in his room at Shura's place was growing. He and Shiemi bonded closely and her mother and grandmother were delighted. Shura would never let Rin get away with the fact that the little blonde girl was deeply attracted to him. Flushing faintly Rin would often tell Shura to 'knock it off'; the honey blonde woman would just leer at him until the raven couldn't stand it anymore- their wrestling matches often ended with Shura winning; she was just too good.

But…

Like all good things, they had to end. This was true for Okumura Rin.

It had been just one, just one unfortunate day. Shiemi's grandmother died in a terrible accident. Apparently she had been hit by a runaway car- a drunk driver. The poor kind lady hadn't survived the impact and was dead before she hit the ground. Rin had waited for the family to come.

But they never did.

Shura actually had sat comforting Rin over the loss of his shy friend and her beloved grandmother that night until Rin turned away from her did she stop; knowing he didn't want to speak to her.

That very night Rin went out to Shura's backyard and buried all the paper flowers.

* * *

'**SHE WAS PRETTIER WITH RED HAIR.'**

'**SHE WAS PRETTIER WITH RED HAIR.'**

'**Sh E wAS Pre tT Ier wi t H RED HaI R.'**

Splashed haphazardly across the gently patterned walls in bold dark blood was the phrase 'she was prettier with red hair'; Rin stared at the carnage, Shura lay on the floor blood pooling from her body; her originally honey blonde hair was dyed red, scarlet at the tips and slowly creeping up towards her scalp. Rin clamped a hand over his mouth lest he gag and vomit; he had never been good with blood. He couldn't tear his eyes away; no way… Shura was so strong; there were definite signs for a struggle as her knuckles were bruised, her wrists were ringed red as if she had been restrained. Her body sported multiple welts.

Rin couldn't bear to see the intense expression of fear etched into her face, her violet eyes wide and unseeing, the bullet hole in her forehead was surprisingly clean. The bullet wounds that riddled her ample chest and trim middle were not; so many that they merged together, blood leaking sluggishly. Sobbing Rin knelt shakily and closed her eyelids, he did not dare touch any more than that- but he longed to hug her and whisper his apologies over and over. Speaking softly a prayer out loud, Rin had no clue if Shura was religious or not but this…

Rin swept his panicked glossy and blurry gaze over the painted walls, a scream bubbling in his throat.

He knew who this was. More tears leaked out as he took in her death; not quite fully registering it.

Turning tail like the coward he was Rin fled his footsteps squelching as he left murder clues, footprints in the shape of a young man.

Footsteps covering over the prints of another, erasing previous evidence.

* * *

It wasn't easy, living on the streets. Rin bowed his head, hiding his face under his hood; he waited on the street corner. Who he was waiting for? Anyone. He didn't care.

It wasn't like anyone wanted to pick him up anyway, because he was a guy. But if they did which was rare they'd turn him away once they saw the sick reminder between his legs. The twisted puffy scar that raped his thighs. Rin shivered in the cool night, taxis sped past him coloured blurs in the watery dusk light, causing the streetlamp to flicker every so often. A couple walked past him, chatting happily; they ignored the scarred teen waiting on the corner.

Rin waited for another hour. Knowing no one would come this time and that he'd probably just go back to his alley to sleep until the next day. Squatting down Rin knew he hadn't bathed in two days.

'I should probably do something about that…'

He mused; picking at his thumb cuticle half heartedly, the skin was split and slightly red and sore. He looked up as a stranger stepped into the pool of light, he had scuffed black leather shoes; they hadn't been polished in a while; a workaholic if anything judging by the state of his clothes. Rin looked up into the man's face; it was middle aged and scruffy. The man nodded to him, Rin put on a cocky smirk.

Might as well let the customer know what he was buying. Rin cringed as the man's slid a hand round his slim waist. A gravelly voice, the unsexy kind; it sounded as if the man smoked one too many cigarettes.

"Where do you want to go?"

Rin shrugged and let the man take him.

-xxx-

Rin slumped on the greasy sheets on the cheap hotel bed; he could hear the other male pulling off the condom he had used; Rin shivered as large hands caressed his thin waist as he lit up a cigarette.

"So what's a pretty young thing like you doing out in the red light district?"

Rin did not feel like answering, already he hated this person, he was rude and sarcastic, he was also married- the wedding ring on his left hand proved that much to the bluenette. The man inhaled and exhaled, Rin could smell the cigarette smoke and blindly, unconsciously and achingly thought of Shiro, dad, _home_. Rubbing his face into the sheets Rin said nothing. The hand stroking his hip was persistent.

"Well?"

Rin shook his head. That was his business, not his clients. There had been no passion or feelings in the sex; Rin would often lie there blank, lifeless as his clients took him in various ways, positions and some even executed their fantasies upon him. Rin didn't care he didn't have many rules only 'no kissing' and that he wouldn't give blow jobs unless the other was wearing a condom or pulled out at the last minute to spill elsewhere. Casting his gaze over to the floor length mirror, Rin was given the horrible sensation of being in his cell back when he was experimented on. Counting the marks on his body Rin felt repulsed that he had allowed another stranger yet again to defile his body and leave his possessive markings all over him.

"I mean, you should be in school."

Anger boiled up in Rin's gut, turning his head he snapped at the man who flinched, Rin knew his eyes scared people; piercing sky blue and sharply lidded with a haze of anger glazing them. The raven scarred teen felt a small amount of satisfaction as the man watched him warily.

"What you going to put me behind bars or something?"

Rin hissed, not bothering to get up just yet. The man relaxed and chuckled and took a long drag from his fag and blew the smoke in Rin's direction. Rin felt his eyes water but his stare did not waver.

"No,"

He slid the notes over to Rin.

"Keep the change, I'll call you again. Best fuck I've had in a long time."

Rin ignored the money and got up slowly to use the shower, unsure if the man was mocking him or not.

Rich arrogant bastards.

Rin hated them.

* * *

When Rin walked out of the alleyway in which he had been servicing a client, wiping his mouth on the heel of his hand, he paused. The little girl jerked back behind the wall, her large green eyes peering at him.

Shiemi.

How did she find him? Rin mentally want to punch himself for presenting himself in this way to her. Semen stained his shirt collar and his lips were swollen and abused from sucking. Gingerly turning away so that Shiemi couldn't see the bruises on his right cheek; the bruises were from a previous client who got violent when Rin wouldn't kiss him. Rin waited, the little blonde girl peeked out at him again.

"R-Rin?"

Rin said nothing, Shura's body flashed in his mind like a beacon and he clenched his hands, biting his lower lip Rin turned away from her. Too many clichés and it made him feel sick.

"Who's that?"

"Rin!"

"I think you have the wrong person!"

Rin ground out, it hurt so much to see her look so dejected but Rin knew it was for the best, he couldn't let little Shiemi end up like Shura had. As he turned to leave a little hand, soft, warm and gentle grasped his wrist. Rin halted and turned sharply. Large emerald green eyes, so innocent looked up at him. They stayed like that for a while; Rin found himself relaxing in her grip; he hadn't had such gentle human contact in a long long time. In fact he couldn't even remember the last time someone touched him without any malicious ideas or motives in mind.

"R-Rin, I'm sorry! S-She… She died a-and… And I couldn't see y-you!"

Rin felt his breath stutter in his chest and snatched his arm away from the girl, his heart twisting as tears slid down her slowly ruddy cheeks. Her voice broke a little and cracked as she wept quietly, that same hand reaching out slightly for him.

"Leave me alone! I'm filthy, I'm dangerous and I'm cruel. Just get the fuck away from me! I'm a murderer! I can kill you!"

Rin hissed voice low and full of warning, his eyes burning slits, he just wanted Shiemi to get the hell away before she was the next victim. He just wanted her to be safe; but he didn't want to hurt her. Shivering the blonde girl shook her head.

"No! You aren't! The… The Rin I know isn't like that! Rin is kind and sweet!"

"You thought wrong, stop being so fucking naïve and grow up a little! Life's a bitch, it ain't a fairytale! Listen. I am none of that. NONE! Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to."

Rin felt his lips draw into a thin unhappy line as he received his next client, sliding his arms round the man's neck Rin leant into the embrace, pretending to enjoy the large fat groping hands sliding all over his body, kneading and squeezing his ass, a sloppy cold kiss pressed, clumsily to his pale throat. Out of the corner of his eyes Rin watched Shiemi round her corner, flush scarlet before turning tail and running.

Rin failed to notice the beautiful little origami white lotus flower sitting on the pavement when she had left.

Probably because when the wind picked it up, it was crushed, mercilessly by the oncoming traffic.

* * *

Yukio sighed, staring up at the white padded ceiling. They all thought he was a mad man, the devil incarnate, a psychopath. No.

What the hell? No.

He was the fucking godamn messiah!

He was here to save everyone from themselves, to save them from the darkness and greed and envy and lust that plagued their hearts. He was here to cleanse them all. Pfft. That was quite an amusing thought really. He was actually a monster.

The best part? Yukio was okay with that. Life was boring without knowing some kind of truth, even if it wasn't a particularly nice truth. But that's what made living so exciting. Yukio didn't feel like dying any time soon. Nope.

Not at all. He traced perfect circles on the white boring walls, and then threw one of his boring white socks, the one from his right foot to be precise, up at the circular white light in the ceiling which was also… irritatingly white. The sock hit the light and fell down to the floor. Yukio was beginning to hate white a lot. It made him tick. Yukio ALMOST wished for yellow.

ALMOST.

Just because white was becoming his new favourite HATED colour didn't mean yellow was going to become tolerable.

Kicking his pillow onto the equally boring white floor Yukio started multiplying in twos, then sixes then seventeen's' and finally thirty-fours, because thirty-four was a nice number.

Gazing up at the padded walls Yukio sighed and ceased his number crunching. Why they had decided to put him in a high security padded cell was beyond the brunette, it wasn't like he was going to go bat-shit insane crazy and cut himself or start banging his head against the walls. Yukio knew his brain cells were far too precious to surrender to self harm. Rolling his eyes as the intercom came on Yukio tuned out.

'_Mr. Okumura? We are happy to inform you that you have a visitor. Some medical personnel will be along to administer your shots and a straitjacket.'_

Yukio rolled his eyes again. He didn't need a fucking straitjacket or the shots for that matter- in fact more than anything Yukio was finding himself a bit addicted to such powerful drugs. Drugs made him really really happy, so happy he could die. Sitting up he waited patiently; true enough the staff came along, wary as always. The brunette sat stone cold as they administered the calming drugs and snapped the restraining jacket round his being. Chuckling quietly Yukio wondered who the hell wanted to see him.

He hoped it was Rin.

Unfortunately when the door opened a rather eccentric man stepped in, with hair dyed a rich indigo violet and a matching goatee he twirled his shiny glossy cane and sat down next to Yukio on the bed with a flourish. The guards at the door had their tranquiliser guns out and trained on Yukio. Scoffing quietly at them Yukio schooled his features into one of perfect neutral indifference. They sat in this silence for a long time and finally when Yukio was about to break the ice, the strange man wagged a finger, shushed him and winked.

"Can't you hear them?"

Yukio cocked an eyebrow, the raised eyebrow look never failed to charm the nurses here. But that was neither here nor there. The visitor chortled.

"Ah my boy… my _boy_! Shiro did say you were a hoot! I tend to agree with him~ BWAHAHHAHAH!"

Yukio said nothing and if possible felt his raised brow go higher, the man giggled and slapped his thighs with mirth.

"I mean, why the long face? You have such good humour! AHAHAHAHAAAH!"

"Yes, absolutely hilarious."

Yukio muttered, tone cold and calculated, at this the man stopped laughing and peered at him with a disturbing kind of amused scrutiny. Yukio stared back, knowing he was just as intimidating.

"What a dangerous voice you have~!"

"All the better to kill you with."

Yukio shot back and his visitor smirked and revealed pointy teeth. Yukio didn't really know what to make of this new character. Said man was not finished yet and with a flamboyant wave of his hand, a small business card appeared into his hand with the name stamped in bold sparkly purple letters: MEPHISTO.

"My name my dear boy is Mephisto Pheles. You may call me Sir Pheles or Mr. Pheles. Naturally no one knows my real identity~ so lets' keep it a secret or else I'd have to kill you! 3"

"How did you know Shiro?"

"Hmm~ let's just say he and I were acquaintances in many areas. He just happened to take on my bet and well I won~ so I'm here to claim my prize."

Yukio frowned, he wasn't some pet to be passed about. Mephisto noticed this and giggled heartily, hiding them behind a gloved hand. Yukio glowered at the floor, this was not funny damnit!

"My prize isn't you though. It's your lovely twin brother."

Yukio's head snapped up at the mentioning of Rin, his green eyes blazing with life**. RIN WAS HIS**. Feeling a snarl tugging at his lips Yukio steeled himself into control again, he didn't like the sharp sweet pull of the tranquilisers they shot at him when he showed signs of violence. Mephisto's eyes held a clever cunning within and his smile was sinister.

"I know you are on the death row. I know your last wish is to see him. I can help you with that, I can give you your dying wish, in return I want something from you; I have many enemies out there who need to be eliminated. Can you do that for me?"

Yukio smirked. Mephisto tilted his head to one side and his sharp toothed smile grew wider.

"The one question I will ask you now is…: how paranoid are you Okumura Yukio?"

"Paranoid?"

"How dirty are you willing to make this? If possible I want you to make it superb! I want you to make it FABULOUS! FANTASTIC! I can cover your tracks easier than snapping my fingers, so you have no need to worry about being… caught."

Yukio laughed loudly.

"What will you supply me with Sir Pheles?"

Mephisto stood up, his expression dark and highly amused. Stroking his goatee the violet haired man pretended to ponder, theatrically posing in a highly exaggerated manner. He then swept a hand at Yukio majestically.

"Can you shoot a gun Okumura Yukio?"

Yukio flexed, the straitjacket tautening further with the motion. Mephisto's eyes followed the motion greedily, Yukio cracked his neck and focused on his visitor with piercing perceptiveness.

"Who is my first target?"

Mephisto clapped his hands together in a businesslike manner.

"I like a man who gets down to the really nitty-gritty details. Excellent. Your first target- I warn you she's tough; she's of the PI- Private Inspector status."

"Stop beating round the bush. Give me a name."

"Kirigakure Shura."

Yukio began to laugh and laugh and laugh- he hadn't laughed this hard since his capture, since he had last seen Rin. He knew Shura from way back; red hair, violet pink eyes and a pouty scorning smile; she used to bully him in the playground in primary school. She used to call him moley-four eyes. Yukio shot Mephisto a mocking sneer, teeth and all and through his laugher he ground out:

"I'll do it."

* * *

Yukio smiled as he walked up to the front door of Kirigakure Shura. He could hear her singing in the kitchen. He never took her for a petty housewife before. Pulling the collar of the black trench coat he wore close up round his neck Yukio slid round to the back. He had noticed the open window before; this was his entry and escape route. Luckily for him this was a blind spot, so any neighbours or passerby of any kind wouldn't see him entering or leaving the place. The only way they could was to go up onto the roof of their own building.

He could hear her singing clearer now as he landed catlike on the landing, she was downstairs and her song went like this:

'_One, two, three, four, five, once I caught a fish alive…'_

Taking off his shoes Yukio padded quietly down to the kitchen where Shura had her back to him. Pulling the gun out of his pocket, the brunette stalled for a moment. No. Not yet. He would play with her, just like she used to with him. Leaning against the door frame he commented as she began to hum that same song over.

"A little bit old for nursery rhymes."

Shura stopped cold, nearly dropping the wooden spoon she was holding, she stared in shock at the intruder. Yukio smiled, he knew she knew who he was. Shura's violet eyes narrowed. Yukio had to give it to her, her voice did not quaver.

"What are you doing here? Get the hell out!"

Yukio licked his lips in anticipation. No way in hell bitch, inspecting his nails Yukio mused his thoughts aloud:

"Suppose I don't want to leave?"

"You picking a fight four-eyes?"

Yukio laughed. Shura always had had a short tempter, snapping she stepped forwards to grasp him by the collar. Nose to nose she glowered at him. Yukio stared back.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out."

When neither moved for a few heartbeats the honey blonde woman drew back her hand swiftly, and laid a punishing blow across Yukio's face. The brunette allowed her a few blows before grabbing her arm and twisting her to the ground. Yelping Shura hung limply from his grasp. Panting she swung out again, managing to wriggle free from his grasp as she grabbed the nearest item to her; an unopened beer can. 'So she became an alcoholic…' Yukio mused as he dodged her attempts to bludgeon him with the can. Soon their dance became tiring and whilst Shura had laid a few hits to her aggressor Yukio was slowly getting bored.

"What do you want from me!"

Shura hissed, her eyes mere slits, burning with hatred for him. Yukio chuckled. Shura cursed as the can opened and the carbonated alcoholic drink frothed out everywhere.

"That would be telling. If I did I'd have to kill you."

"That's my line."

Shura growled, Yukio shrugged and pulled out the gun. This was boring. Shura stopped dead.

"You wouldn't!"

Yukio shot her in the stomach. Shura took in a sharp breath and groaned and doubled over, her hands pressing over the puncture, trying to stem the flow of blood. Yukio reloaded and shot her again and again and again. The slight backfire of the spring in the gun was a nice feeling and it gave death a rhythm. Finally when Shura staggered back against the kitchen sink Yukio smiled charmingly and aimed at her forehead. She stared at him with fear etched into her features. It was a shame, she was quite pretty. But Yukio hated her and she was his target. She had to go.

"That song… it went like this right? One, two, three, four, five, one I caught a fish alive… Six seven, eight, nine, ten… **Then I let it go again**."

As he sang the last line Yukio let out an exhilarated laugh as Shura's eyes widened in realisation. The cruel sickening irony behind those lyrics… Yukio pulled the trigger.

He loved proving people wrong.

As he climbed out of the window carefully Yukio felt the mobile phone in his back pocket vibrate, flipping it open he answered the call.

"She's dead. What now? I have a new target? Who? I see."

Closing the call Yukio took in a deep breath, he had a job to do now; six business men, a building to burn and one judge of the law; reloading the gun with a soft click Yukio licked his lips.

Life was good right now.

-End Part Two-


	3. Chapter 3

-Cancer-

Rin coughed, fuck it.

Reaching out he pulled himself up against the cold unyielding brick wall. He couldn't continue like this. He was going to die if he did. He didn't know how the other homeless freaks like him managed. Unless they too just gave up one day and died. A balled up newspaper rolled, stained and slightly damp; brought by the breeze echoing through the back streets and alleys of the city. Picking it up with shaking hands Rin unfolded it carefully, squinting to read the smudged letters.

'Last week the raging inferno which devastated City Hall and the surrounding government HQs has left few survivors and all legal documents both confidential and public that were safe housed within have been destroyed. The police have been investigating and cannot find any links to the cause; there have been suspicions that it was intentional arson but there have been no witnesses and camera footage from the day reveals nothing out of the ordinary. Several government officials have been killed in the fire, their names have not been disclosed for confidential reasons. There…'

Rin dropped the newspaper. Lately many important people were dying, in brutal and disturbing ways. Rin was certain whoever the killer was, killed Shura too. Coughing harshly again he felt a wiry sinewy and bony frame rub up against his leg. Looking down he saw the little black cat which had befriended him not so long ago. Picking the cat up, he stroked its thin matted fur. The cat opened its hungry mouth wide, showing white teeth and a little pink tongue.

"I'm sorry Blackie; I don't have any food today."

Blackie mewled again; it was a pathetic sound, like a wail, like it was crying. Rin sighed and attempted to placate the crying animal by scratching its chin gently. Blackie's wails diminished to whimpering purrs before curling up and falling asleep in exhaustion. Sitting on his haunches Rin watched the shadows on the wall opposite him travel as the sun did. He didn't know what the time was and he couldn't be bothered to leave his alley to check. Sitting down properly Rin rested his head against the brick wall and closed his eyes.

"One day Blackie… We'll rule the world."

Blackie stirred and purred loudly.

"Haha, yeah I know… And everyone will know who we are, because we'll be famous."

Blackie looked up at Rin, his green eyes wide. The raven petted the cat with a tiny smile.

"And you can eat all the fish you want."

Curling up, drawing his knees to his chest, the black cat nestled in his shirt for warmth Rin watched the dying rays of the sun filter out completely. A fox screamed at another as they fought for scraps from a rubbish bin. Rin hugged Blackie to himself. He coughed again.

Fuck.

* * *

Shiemi wiped her hands on her apron, her garden was her pride and joy, in fact when her Grandmother had passed on, she had left the garden to the little blonde girl. Shiemi adjusted the porcelain garden gnome by the fish pond, it had been crooked for a few days and she had forgotten to fix it.

Resting her hands on her knees she looked over at the rose bush. It was dying. Frowning slightly she got up and walked over to inspect the dying bush. It was sad because the roses were the most beautiful flower in the garden. They would grow to huge sizes when in full bloom. They were a soft pastel pink with a spiralling gradient of passionate red in the centre. Shiemi loved these roses because they reminded her of the soul, each one was totally different, unique and beautiful. When they used to go to church, Granny and her they would bring the roses to the graveyard to pray for those who had passed on.

But one day that church burnt down and with it the Priest Shiro.

The two boys, Shiemi knew Shiro had two boys, but she had never seen them, only that the kind priest had mentioned them to her when she had gone to him for advice. Touching the brittle leaves she made a decision to replant and spread fertiliser in the area tomorrow. She hoped the roses would grow again. Upon that specific thought her mind wandered to the poor beggar boy who sold himself on the streets.

That was Rin. There was no doubt about that, the unfortunate boy had as Shiro would say: 'lost himself' and Shiemi wanted to help him, she really did. Just like she wanted, no she was determined to help these roses grow again; she wanted to help Rin grow back too.

Somehow Shiemi knew that Rin was one of Shiro's boys. He had this deep sense of ethics and morality that had been strong in Shiro, their philosophies of life were very similar. Shiemi felt her heart go out to the handsome unfortunate teen. She couldn't even begin to imagine his suffering, but she could liken to it as she had lost her beloved Grandmother in an accident too. She decided that if Rin ever needed her, she would help him.

She wanted to help him grow back strong and healthy because deserved it.

It was so unfair.

Gathering her watering can and her hand trowel she daintily picked her way through the primroses and the daffodils, pondering on whether she should visit the grape vines or the vegetable patch next. She looked up at the sky and sang a hymn of praise for the garden God had blessed her and her Granny with. Then she finished with a prayer.

She prayed that Rin would be safe.

However she did not pray for herself, for her own safety.

...

* * *

Rin coughed, harsh, barking and filled with sickness as he stared down the punk who had invaded his patch. This was HIS alleyway damnit. This asshole had no rights coming down here to graffiti the walls with shit, he had no rights smoking down here and he definitely did not have the right to stare back insolently, chewing his gum. Kuro bristled next to him, his thin little voice raised to a whining but nonetheless fierce growl.

"Get the fuck out."

"Eh? Why should I? It's not like you own this anyway; I can do what I like down here."

This punk was a fuckwit. White blonde hair obviously bleached; several piercings, designer clothing and coloured contact lenses. Rin cracked his knuckles, he was definitely going to bend this rich, spoilt motherfucker over his knee and spank him so hard he would be puking his guts up. He needed a good distraction and here it was, trusted up and bound like a holiday roast. Rin smirked and liked his lips. Excellent, he was stressed, sickly and pissed off; he needed to lose some steam. Kuro seemed to sense the fight and fluffing his scrawny tail scrabbled up to Rin's shoulder to perch, hissing at the intruder.

"You seem to be misunderstanding me. This alley DOES belong to me."

"What you live down here or something?"

Rin snorted and with a few quick steps allowed his fist to smash into the intruders' face. The white blonde went sprawling. Rin stood over him with a sneer.

"Yeah I fucking live down here."

They fought.

Swift kick, upper cut, gut punch and a low sweeping kick- repeat this cycle over and over. Rin dodged them all aside the feint which flew out of nowhere. Ears and head ringing Rin shook himself, crouching slightly and with a harsh hacking cough he caught up with the other teen, following his movements. It was morbidly amusing to Rin that this was the only thing he was good at. Hurting others or something like that. Grabbing the white blonde by the wrists he twisted him to the ground. Rin loved the expression on his face; he gloried in the fact that even in his weakened unhealthy state he was still stronger. He knew that this motherfucker though he could beat this scrawny alley kid. No.

Rin had always known he was strong. Stronger than most kids- this had shone through when he had slammed a door in a temper and it had broken off its hinges. It sounded unreal but to Rin he just assumed the door was old. Everything in that church had been old and rusty or rotting and about to fall apart anyway. Rin gripped his adversary tightly before throwing him bodily against the wall to land a few well timed blows to the diaphragm, rendering the white blonde wheezing and gasping for breath. The bluenette gave a humourless smirk, time out. He'd let him have a breather. It didn't occur to Rin, sparking in the back of his unconscious that what he was doing was the result of all the traumas Yukio had put him through. The foe had recovered and Rin so caught up in his own thoughts wasn't ready for the knife that zipped out at him.

For a pen knife it was rather large, three inches of thick sharp steel. Rin however didn't flinch as it cut through the flesh of his shoulder.

That was nothing.

Nothing compared to the shit he had been through at the labs. Dodging the weapon Rin caught the blonde round the neck and forced him to the ground. Fear, Rin could smell it, he could taste it. Rin revelled in the power he held. It was a dark animalistic and possessed kind of power. A thirst to dominate his opponent was strong and Rin loved it. He didn't know if this was something Yukio had oh so 'carefully conditioned' into him. But he didn't care. Up till now in his life Rin had always been the underdog, always always pushed down and made to submit.

Not today.

All his frustrations and anger and hatred for the world and his place in it, towards Yukio and himself were pouring out of him. However in the deep recesses of his moral brain works, Rin watched himself pummel and land every sickening punch to the white blonde teenager under him. It horrified him to a certain amount that he had just lost it. Lost all the self control he had ever owned. Rin knew that he as a person would never intend to hurt another unless for a good reason. Of all the opponents he had had in his life deserved it, as did this one. Yet...

Something was different this time and the red haze that blurred his vision was scary. Rin stopped. The teen was unconscious and his face was black and blue. Blood trickled from his nose and from his lips where the bluenette had burst it. Rin gingerly reached into the other male's jaw and plucked out a loose tooth, lest when he came to later that he choke on it. Rin was positive he had nearly beaten this boy to death. Backing away Rin turned to see Blackie pressed up against the wall of the alley, his fur on end. Even an animal, a cat like Blackie could see and sense how dangerous he had just been. Wiping some of the blood that had splattered onto his own face and applying pressure to his wounded shoulder, Rin crouched down to face the cat. With a mewl Blackie ran and jumped into his arms, snuggling, with whinging yelps into his chest.

Petting the distressed feline who lapped hungrily at his bleeding shoulder; Rin looked down at the unmoving body of his victim. His chest rose slightly and fell. Happier with the fact that he would be okay later Rin turned on his heel and left his alley, he couldn't come back here now; not after that.

The blood on his hands sickened him to the core.

But he couldn't stop it.

He had an addiction.

* * *

Rin shivered in the rain, he hated it when it poured and poured and just wouldn't stop. It felt like he was drowning under the weight of everyone. He didn't want to be burdened with the task of having to care anymore.

For the first time since Shiro's death Rin wondered about Yukio and where he was and what he was doing. Unsurprisingly he was rewarded with the sensation of chills rippling up and down his spine at the mere thought.

He couldn't even bear or even dare to think for one moment what Yukio would be doing. It was probably better if he didn't know anyway. The rain fell harder and lightning, in a forked terror lanced, screaming white hot and blinding through the thicket of dark clouds in the sky. Thunder echoed and roared menacingly round, seeping into even the tiniest of hidey holes. Black just as bedraggled and sodden through, shivered against his masters' skin. Rin pulled his sopping and dripping hood up further and began to sing quietly in a husky whisper:

_I know a place that we can go to  
A place where no one knows you  
They won't know who we are  
I know a place that we can run to  
And do those things we want to  
They won't know who we are_

Let me take you there  
I wanna take you there…

* * *

Rin faked a loud moan as the man inside of him grunted and came. Shifting so he could pull out Rin flopped onto his side with a huff. He could hear the disgusting snap of the condom as it was rolled off and thrown into the bin. This motel was so fucking sleazy. Rin hated the heavily scented air, it was sweet and heavy. It made him want to vomit.

Lazily reaching down Rin wrapped a hand round his half hard cock and jerked himself off to a completely unsatisfied orgasm. A small trickle of cum leaked out but it lacked the pleasure. For Rin masturbation and sex was just a way to forget himself and the hell that he had gone through and was living now. There was no pleasure involved, only the actions allowed him to focus elsewhere.

The sex never felt good. Possibly because Rin knew himself that there was no passion or love involved in it. He was sickened by the thought that he hadn't had anyone as good as Yukio, no one could beat his ruthless and dangerously hot passion. But with Yukio there had been no love. Only the passion and the intent to control and dominate was present in the times they had sex or to put it correctly, when Yukio raped him. He cringed as the man began whispering sweet nothings into his ear. This part always disgusted him. Rin didn't want his fawning. And yet again, this was a married man, a married working man with kids who was hiring a male prostitute for his release.

It made Rin want to cry and laugh and shout in their faces, these men, what did they experience that was so fucking bad? What was it in their life that was so shitty they had to booze the night away and then fuck a boy? It made Rin want to kill them. Their woes were nothing compared to his, they just assumed he was some slut, well that was the truth in Rin's opinion but what did they know? The blue eyes teen knew that his clients, many of whom were regulars wanted to ask him about the savage and cruel ripping and puffy scar that extended from his ass to mid inner thigh. He knew they were curious.

Thank god they were all too polite to ask. Rin had had one man who had asked about them. In response, bright red and offended Rin had smacked the man and told him never to come again.

He never did.

Rin never felt any satisfaction or loss from that particular customer. Now Rin didn't think he would react like that anymore, he'd tell them the truth. It was back then he had responded so negatively was because he was still healing. He still hadn't recovered from the mental and psychological traumas that had been bestowed upon him let alone the physical ones. Blackie meowed at him from across the room, Rin smiled at the cat.

The man stopped his ridiculous mockery of seduction and wooing immediately as he remembered the cat. Rin loved it that Blackie was always here with him, the little cat saved him time and time again from unnecessary interaction and touching- forcing Rin's clients to drop the act and just leave. It was also quite fun seeing how right after sex, his clients would realise that this feline had been in the room the whole time; thus effectively killing their good mood.

In a sense being with these men put Rin in a bad mood, but after receiving the money and having Blackie make his presence known, it made Rin want to laugh until he couldn't laugh anymore.

* * *

He passed by Shiemi and her beautiful garden a few times. He would often hear her talking to the plants and telling them how beautiful they'll be when they grow up. She was adorable and Rin loved to listen to her teach the little children that also passed by all the different species of plant and flowers present in her granny's garden.

One time he heard her telling someone about him. That person was definitely male. However the wall was too high for Rin to actually see over and could only just hear the high lilt of the blonde girl's voice and the low murmurs of the visitor. To Rin that man's voice was familiar, but he didn't know who it was exactly. Only that it made the hairs on the nape of his neck stand and icy chills slide down to pool in his gut.

But Shimei was telling him how kind and helpful he, Rin was. It made Rin feel a bit happier inside that someone out there genuinely believed in him despite hurting her feelings and without an apology before. Blackie rubbed up against his legs, purring- Rin knew the little cat loved the smell of fresh flowers and how he longed to jump over the wall to go explore the garden and its exciting smells and scents. Reaching down Rin scratched the black cat behind an ear.

Soon though it got dark and with a wet cough Rin spat away the phlegm in disgust, into the gutter. Yesterday his client had been good as to given him enough money so he could go to a local pharmacy and buy medication. However Rin wondered if he had had this sickness for so long it was now permanently part of him. But he felt better than he had in ages today. Rin didn't really know why.

Perhaps it was because he had finally had had a shower- in the cheap motel room that had been rented with a client just yesterday, it had been the first in several weeks and he had bought a new set of clothes. Rin enjoyed the fact he could finally venture out onto the streets without looking and smelling like a homeless bum, that he looked relatively normal, undernourished but still a normal looking teen. It was a luxury of interacting with people, just watching them go by that he indulged in probably every month or two. Sighing he turned away, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his new navy blue hoodie zip up. Blackie was feeling smart too, Rin had cleaned him off and given the black cat a bath.

Together they both walked off and away from Shiemi's garden.

Rin sighed. He didn't know what he was doing in his life…

He needed help, and Shiemi was the only person who could.

* * *

Rin walked round the wall, to the other side, trying to find the intricate golden gates which led into Shiemi's vast utopia of a garden, he knew that her family sold flowers, from boutiques round the city- they were very well known for their charity and gentle care and excelled and were experts in their trade. Humming Rin hoped that she could help him, he knew she did and Rin wanted to see her; he didn't want to cause her trouble, he just wanted her to know that he was still okay. Blackie was leaping in bounds and hops as he chased a butterfly, excited that master Rin was finally taking them to 'inside-the-tall-wall-to-the-happy-smells' place. Rin laughed as the little cat tumbled over his own paws in his haste. The air was fresh and a breeze drifted through, it was late afternoon; the sky was a gorgeous hue of violet and azure. Rin had made sure that he was completely presentable this time, and not drenched in semen like their previous meeting.

Pressing on the bell at the gates Rin waited, he felt overdressed and awkward; despite the fact what he was wearing was entirely casual. He didn't feel this was right... Turning up at her doorstep to ask for help. It wasn't him. But a part of him told him to shut up, suck up his pride and just for once, stoop to his knees, just this once and ask for some help. They waited several minutes and there was no answer, Rin rang the bell twice more, Blackie sat on his scuffed trainers, his tail curled neatly round his paws. Still no answer.

Blackie meowed and pawed at the gates agitated. Rin looked down at the cat.

"I know Blackie. I know."

Finally after ten minutes Rin had had enough, the shadows from the wall in which the grapevines creeped up were lengthening and the cool breeze had turned frosty and eerie. A whistling noise and nothing else whispered through the leaves of the flora. Blackie meowed again, his fur fluffed up in distress. Rin couldn't take it anymore, the suspense, and the horrible knot in his stomach that threatened to overwhelm his being. Backing up the blue eyed teen did a run up and with his shoulder, bodily slammed into the gates. They creaked but held. Rin backed up again, his heart hammering in his chest as he repeated the action. The gates dented. It didn't feel right, it was too quiet, no birds were singing.

Not even the bees were buzzing.

Frustrated and worried Rin twisted and kicked the handle of the gates viciously, with a groan they unfastened; the blow had devastated the locks, causing the golden bars closing off his destination to open. Blackie was inside the garden in a flash, Rin hot on his heels. It was a fucking maze inside, an intricate and gothic with a gentle beauty unmatched by any garden Rin had seen in his life. Blackie was ahead and Rin sprinted after his cat, following him round the pumpkin patch they skidded past rows of hedges that bore large sweetly scented flowers, through the forest of apple trees, till they reached the very dead centre of the garden. Sweating anxiously, panting Rin looked at his surroundings.

It was the centre of the garden, or where Rin could see from round the hedge he was next to was a beautiful ring of delicate flowers, flowers that wove round each other, all sizes, shapes and colours. In pearlescent, vivid and pure colours they melted and painted a euphoric image of a personified heaven. Blackie was hissing. Rin didn't know why. He turned the corner.

Blackie let out a high pitched wail of anguish.

Now Rin knew.

Tall, black coat and clever smirking lips, blazing passionate emerald green eyes rimmed by steel black glasses.

Yukio.

Okumura Yukio was standing in the centre of the garden, his hands casually shoved in his coat pockets. His lips twitched upwards further at the corners as he watched his older twin brother step out from behind the hedge. Rin felt the gruesome ball of anxiety in his abdomen blossom into a sprawling matrix of weeds. Weeds that sucked out his life force, making him weak kneed and triggering a mild panic attack; hyperventilating in shock the bluenette fell to his knees, panting.

"Welcome to the Garden of Amahara, brother."

"What are you _doing_ here?"

Rin whispered, he refused to show weakness to Yukio, not now, not today, not EVER. Rin thought he was rid of his twin, but just as he had thought it, it was gone and Rin berated himself for being so childish and naive and stupid. Yukio had escaped the asylum. Rin had only one thought speeding through his mind, his brain, his consciousness, his veins and his very soul.

_Yukio was here._

_Yukio is here now._

_YUKIO IS HERE!_

Rin clapped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. Standing shakily he faced his brother, he knew Yukio could see he was afraid, that he was trembling like a leaf in the wind. Yukio smiled, it was so fucking charming. Rin alarmed took a step back.

He did **not**just think about wanting to kiss those cruel honeyed-_poisoned_ lips. Yukio inspected his perfectly trimmed nails in a bored fashion, his mind however Rin knew was elsewhere.

"I'm here because you're here, brother."

"Bullshit! That's bullshit and you know it is!"

Rin knew he was babbling, that what he was saying didn't make sense, but somehow desperately so, Rin wanted to just once, try to hurt Yukio, he couldn't do it physically, never. But perhaps he could verbally. But Rin knew Yukio was far too clever to even be undermined by something so petty and childish as insults and vulgar words. The brunette adjusted his glasses and Rin noticed that his smile had become nauseating. Blackie wound himself round Rin's leg, meowing and meowing. Rin ignored him though.

Then it hit Rin like a ton of bricks.

No way.

"W-where... Where is she?"

Yukio tilted his head to one side; his expression was picture perfect, poster effective in its innocence.

"The girl?"

Rin snarled.

"Not '_the girl'_, its:Shiemi… Where is she?"

Yukio waved a hand dismissively, in an airy manner as if it was unimportant. His answer was just as flippant. His green eyes sparkled with sick amusement.

"She's... Around."

Rin screamed in frustration, he didn't have time for Yukio's stupid mind games. Yukio laughed and stepped aside. Rin stopped screaming mute in his horror.

Déjà vu.

Shura.

Kirigakure Shura.

...

The silence was broken by Blackie who screeched and streaked off into the bushes nearby where Rin knew the black feline was hiding. Rin took a few shaky steps forward unable to believe what he was seeing. He blinked a few times to clear his head, just to make sure what his eyes were telling him was real. He didn't want it to be real.

It was.

There dead in the centre of the circle of flowers where Yukio stood prior to his position now was Shiemi.

Her head to be exact.

She had been buried alive, all but her head poked out of the soil, her green eyes were open and her expression was one of surprise. Her mouth was slightly open; a beetle however crawled out of it, nauseated Rin wide eyed looked from her corpse back to his twin younger brother. Yukio crouched down and gently stroked the pale blonde hair, humming tunelessly, gently, his actions were almost tender.

"I dressed her up for you. She was telling me a few days ago how much she loved you. She wanted to make her garden pretty for you for the day when you came to visit her. She said she was planting some new flowers in the centre of her garden for you."

Rin said nothing, because even if he cursed and screamed and yelled and threw the worst possible insults he could imagine; it wouldn't change the fact that Shiemi was dead. Yukio had killed her. Chuckling Yukio stood up again, brushing his hands off on his coat.

"She looked a fright before, soil in her eyes, in her mouth; she put up a beautiful struggle. Screaming and kicking when she realised my true intentions. Shame really, she fell for my charm, she loved me, but no matter. After about the fourth hour her screams from under the earth died down and she was quiet. It was only four hours later that I heard her begging me to let her breathe- saying she'd do anything for me if I let her live- I told her to leave you alone, she said she couldn't. So, she suffocated- it was a quiet and kind death I think. Naturally she's a perfect little china doll now. Isn't she beautiful? Isn't her new flower beautiful?"

Yukio smiled impishly. Rin stood by, breathing heavily. He didn't know what to think. He was angry, he was so fucking angry and hurt and upset and… Rin didn't know how to feel about this… How… How could someone do something so terrible to such an innocent child! Yukio made a 'tut tut' sound and shook a finger at his older brother.

"Why do you look so appalled Rin? This is her gift to you! You should be happy! She's the new flower she wanted to give you."

People shouldn't talk about heads poking out of the ground as if they were plants. The idea grossed Rin out and he took a few steps away from the head of Shiemi and looked into Yukio's blazing emerald gaze. Yukio cocked an eyebrow and Rin felt his lip curling in a wounded snarl. He wanted to cry but he doubted he could. Not in front of an audience. Not in front of Yukio. But the possessive streak that bled through Yukio's psychotic moods scared Rin.

Rin knew that feeling like that, anxious and living in fear constantly was going to kill him young. Swallowing the pain Rin faced his brother, his fists balled at his sides.

"I hate you."

Yukio's expression was neutral and cold now. Rin shook and backed up as Yukio advanced on him slowly, like a cat stalking a bird. Like a tiger cornering its prey. Like a lone wolf ready to snap him up in one bite, or maul him to the brink of death till he was begging for release. Rin felt his pulse rise as his back hit the very convenient brick wall of the garden. Yukio stopped a few feet away from him, his expression was still blank and empty and cold as slate. Rin pressed himself against the rough bricks, hoping the melt through them. He could see Blackie's large lamp like green eyes peering out from under the hedge he hid in. Somehow, somehow terribly, disturbingly in a ghastly morbid manner Rin found himself getting strongly aroused in the current situation he was in. He could feel his loins ignite on fire and his arousal stirred, biting his lower lip, Rin muffled a moan that threatened to pass. Gritting his teeth he looked away ashamed, tears burning under his eyelids.

He was such a sick fuck.

He was such a sick fuck for getting so turned on that he had this raw animalistic desire right now for Yukio to press him against the wall and fuck him so hard he bled. Rin wanted Yukio to kill him.

"Brother."

That red haze was back.

That addiction, the red haze of addiction to just cause pain was back. The one Shiro told would take everything away from him if he couldn't control it. Rin lunged at the glasses wearing brunette, with every intention to strangle, rip, tear, smash anything he could get his hands on. Yukio was fast though. It was as if he _knew_ what his older brother was going to do. With a cruel laugh the brunette side stepped and tripped the angered teen up, watching him down his nose in a commandeering manner as Rin regained his balance. Rin tried again.

But each attempt was foiled. Yukio was just too good. Rin didn't understand it.

Then Rin froze as Yukio's knee wedged itself in between his thighs, grinding up against his arousal. Rin moaned. Horrified Rin scrambled, struggling to get away, tears beading in the corners of his eyes. Yukio was having none of this and pinned his brother up against the brick wall in a single fluid motion. Rin ceased his struggles to wait, in morbid anticipation; his mouth and throat dry Rin panted weakly in his twins' strong grip. His thoughts drifted off to how he hadn't had a good fuck since he started whoring himself out on the streets. Rin felt like he wanted to get burnt once more. Selfishly he wanted to taste that passion and fire Yukio had sent raging throughout his body.

The bright burning blue flames that engulfed his entire being transforming him into a demon that lusted for nothing but the love Yukio had to give.

Rin let out a breathy whine as Yukio tore at his shirt, ripping it off, when he tried to assist his hands were roughly pinned above his head. Rin tilted his head to one side; the brunette blazed an inferno across his throat and chest, leaving angry dark purple welts in his wake. Rin felt like he could just come in his trousers from the obscene sucking sounds.

Hurricane.

It was like being in a hurricane.

Rin was being tossed about in a blizzard of emotions and sensations. It was hot and cold and sensual and erotic, he felt guilty and angry and deep remorse and pain, pity and anguish. But he also felt the bright steel of passion and want and possession rippling throughout his being. He let out a loud cry as Yukio shoved him mercilessly into the wall, hips grinding up against his, their crotches causing an electrifying kind of friction, Rin allowed his head to fall back against the wall as he panted- the friction was so good. Yukio was strangely silent and Rin decided to give his brother a taste of his own medicine, leaning forwards Rin nipped a vicious hickey on the strong junction between Yukio's neck and shoulder. Growling in response Yukio stripped Rin completely. Rin blushed feeling incredibly exposed under the laser like scrutiny Yukio was giving him.

There was definitely a pause. Rin then realised what Yukio had seen.

The marks from his clients.

The ones that hadn't faded yet.

Yukio's anger was like a dormant volcano, bracing himself Rin let out a pain laced howl as the brunette raked his fingernails down the fading marks, creating fresh ones in replacement- blood welled from the ragged cuts. He was so hard he was going to die; Rin jerked his hips uselessly, desperately seeking for some friction of any kind. Yukio moved back up Rin's scarred body, fingers twisting his hardened and swollen nipples, Rin arched into the torturous foreplay, loving how dangerously painful it was- hating how he was enjoying it so much. He let out another throaty purr. Face to face Rin looked down to the side, unable to meet Yukio's passionate, possessive and intensely accusing stare. Yukio forced him to look at him. Rin closed his eyes, Yukio kissed him.

Biting Rin's lower lip savagely, Yukio was rewarded with a yelp and access to his twins' mouth; Rin tried to pull away but the wall held him fast; he did not dare try bite Yukio lest he endanger his life. Rin shivered, lust drenching his body, like gasoline to fire; fuelling the dangerous inferno that fed the blue flames that burned brightly round them in its haze of desire sadistic pleasure. Rin tried to breathe as Yukio's talented tongue played Rin's, rending him mute with the way the brunettes' stroked and fucked his mouth- clearly leaving nothing to the imagination of what was to come next. They broke apart and Rin was suffocating in Yukio's glare.

"You're **mine**. **Mine brother**. You will never let **ANYONE** else touch you again!"

Then Rin felt the sensation of being ripped apart again. Clawing at the wall till his fingernails cracked and bled, Rin screamed himself hoarse as Yukio's clever fingers thrust inside of him; hitting the spot he wanted stimulation from most; his screams dwindled to whimpers as Yukio knelt down and kissed the puffy scar tissue on the inner thigh and anus that he can created. The kisses were tender, loving, caring and Rin melted under the attention into a quivering mass. Caressing the scars Yukio smirked against Rin's cock. Rin thrashed in response. With the tip of a finger Yukio traced a line down Rin's twitching, leaking prick.

Rin begged.

"NO! Ah… no…Yukio please!"

He didn't know what he wanted.

Yet that was enough for the brunette psychopath, who with a husky laugh, hoisted his twin brother up and thrust home into the twitching leaking hole. Rin arched so severely Yukio almost thought the bluenette would break his own spine. Leaning down to press several hot open mouthed kisses to Rin's torso, Yukio fucked him hard, fast with a domineering rhythm, Rin jerked his hips, to meet Yukio's thrusts, loving how huge and thick Yukio was inside of him; each strike hitting his prostate dead on. He could feel his orgasm flooding him faster than Rin had ever thought was possible. With a shiver and a twist Rin came all over himself. But Yukio did not stop, turning the bluenette round Yukio resumed pounding into the smaller teen with hard, accurate thrusts from his hips. Rin spread his legs wider, reaching down with a free hand- one bracing himself against the wall, the other wrapping round his half hard prick, to roughly stroke it in time with Yukio's brutally delicious thrusts.

Rin came again, twice, his cock spasming, his insides tightening and with a broken cry of Yukio's name he spilled himself all over the wall, he heard Yukio grunt in response and Rin let out a sigh of content as he felt the hot seed spill inside him, with a sucking squelch Yukio withdrew and Rin could feel the sting in his rear, of his torn and abused anus. It felt good. He could smell the tang of blood mixed with the scent of fresh semen. Turning to look over his shoulder Rin breathed out to Yukio:

"Thanks."

* * *

Upon waking Rin realised two things. He was dressed. He was still in Shiemi's garden. Getting up he could see Yukio was talking on the phone a few feet away. Rin had assumed after their fucking he had passed out. Grimacing and completely disgusted with himself Rin turned away from the silhouette of Shiemi's head. It troubled him a great deal to know that he had defiled a pure place with his carnal desires, that he did this in Shiemi's garden.

That he had fucked right in front of her dead body.

Rin crouched down and grasped his head in agony. Gripping his hair in alarm and disbelief, Rin vomited. The bile taste was so familiar to him now Rin thought nothing of it when he finished. He felt pale and weak and his arse felt like it was on fire. He couldn't believe he had just done something like that. It was so terrible and the idea sickened him so much Rin nearly threw up again, containing it, he looked up as Yukio finished his call. It was dark and only the lamps in the garden and the streetlights glowed. There was no moon.

Rin scooted away on his behind as Yukio came over.

"Stay away from me you freak!"

Yukio looked mildly disappointed.

"I thought we could cuddle and count the stars."

Despite himself Rin laughed at this. Yukio tilted his head to one side. Rin sobered quickly though and scowled.

"In your fucking dreams you crazy shitrag!"

Yukio crossed his arms and still came closer. Rin panicked and sore looked for a quick escape. Yukio was now standing directly above him, Rin couldn't see the expression the brunette's face. His heart in his throat Rin unconsciously curled in on himself, as if to make himself smaller, insignificant and less noticeable.

Rin was ready, for what he didn't know. Only that the adrenalin was fuelling him, for fight or flight Rin knew that he would probably have to do both in order to escape Yukio.

However he was saved.

Blackie streaked out from his hedge and scratched Yukio across the hand twice and leapt into Rin's waiting arms. Hissing Yukio glared daggers at the black cat, Rin backed up swiftly, hugging Blackie to his chest for dear life. Yukio looked like he wanted to kill Blackie. Rin wouldn't let him though.

"If you dare hurt Blackie…"

"Then what?"

Though Yukio's voice betrayed no emotion as he cut sharply across him, Rin knew he was mocking him.

"I'll… I'll kill you!"

Rin breathed, hugging the shaking frightened form of Blackie to his breast. Laughter. Both twins looked around in surprise. Rin tightened his hold round his cat. Yukio seemed to lose his aggression and dropped his intimidating pose to nonchalantly toe at a rock on the ground. Rin shrank back as a man, he was tall with a top hat and cane and a dark pointy goatee stepped with a flourish round the rose bush maze.

"Whoo~ My, that was a wee bit of a challenge to get through. Now now, what's all this here? I don't think we'll have any more murders tonight hm? Boys?"

Rin startled didn't know what to make of this man; he couldn't tell if this was an act or if it was actually genuine. The man twirled his cane and smiled hugely stroking his pointy goatee with a gloved hand.

"You two are under arrest for trespassing private property and-"

The man had caught sight of Shiemi. Bending down he twirled his cane thoughtfully, inspecting her head. Yukio seemed to be smirking.

"My goodness!"

The man wasn't remotely amused now.

"I think… you two should accompany me to the yard."

* * *

It was about eleven at night when they arrived at the station, Rin had fallen asleep instantly after entering his cell.

Now it was 4 am and Rin sat in his cell twiddling his thumbs. Yukio had been taken away in a straightjacket without a fuss. They were in two different holding cells. Rin sighed. Here he was back to square one again. Blackie purred and placed a paw reassuringly on his leg. Rin smiled down at the cat. At least they let him keep Blackie. Rin couldn't bear to be separated from the cat and he knew Blackie felt the same way too.

He looked up as the man in the top hat and fancy suit strode in, his expression was quite serious despite his clownish attitude from before. Rin sat up a little straighter, feeling like he needed to use manners round this strange man. He was surprised when the man swept his top hat off and bowed in an extravagant manner.

"Mephisto Pheles. You may my dear boy call me Mr. Pheles or Sir. Pheles. You must be Rin correct?"

Rin nodded. Mephisto giggled. Rin waited until the violet haired man stopped. Giggles subsiding Mephisto pulled up a chair and sat down in it with a flourish. Rin waited some more. Mephisto then reached out and flicked his nose. Rin stared. Mephisto hooted with laughter.

"Can you shut up?"

Rin was getting pissed off now. Mephisto ceased, a hand covering his mouth politely as he tried to stop stray giggles and snorts. Finally the flamboyant male sat up and schooled his features into something quite serious.

"Do you know why you are here Okumura Rin?"

"No."

"I believe you do."

"I did not kill her!"

"I know you didn't."

"Then why am I here?"

"That's your decision."

Mephisto lent back in his chair and stroked his beard. Rin eyed him warily. Blackie leapt onto his masters' lap, to sit there sphinx like, his lamp like eyes watching the scene. Rin stared as well.

"Well, relax my dear boy. Relax! There's no need to fear anything now. I was an old friend of your father, Shiro, when I first met you; you were a wee titchy thing, who only came up to my knee. You were so full of boisterous life and you've grown so much now!"

Rin swallowed, finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden… Mephisto… Mr. Pheles had known Shiro? Rin placed a shaking hand on Blackie's flank.

"He… he's dead now."

Mephisto nodded sagely, his expression sombre.

"Alas, I know. The poor man, the poor unfortunate man indeed... But he did confide in me that if anything were to EVER happen to him I was to find you and your brother and tell you the truth. Now I know he wanted me to tell you when you were a little bit older but I believe you have the right to know now."

Rin interested but still wary waited for more.

"You and your brother Yukio aren't human."

Rin stared.

"Ah wait. Let me rephrase that. Yukio is a clone of you."

Rin frowned- he knew that, twins usually were biological clones of one another. Mephisto held up a purple gloved finger, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ah. Yukio is not a biological clone of you. He and you are part of Project XY. The project that was the sole purpose to create the first clone or twin of a human being that wasn't biological. Yukio just happened to be created from you."

Rin was confused.

"So… Yukio and I… aren't related?"

"Of course you are, let's just say he is your twin who wasn't born from the same egg cell as you. The egg cell that divides usually created two identical biological twins. When you were a foetus, through Amniocentesis we extracted cells from you. Using these we spliced the genes into another vector and fused it with another egg cell. Thus creating Yukio who was born from the same womb at exactly three hours and twenty minutes after you were born."

"How come he doesn't look the same as me?"

"Because we changed a few things."

Rin fiddled with his shirt. That would explain their differences in both appearance and… Mephisto continued his voice dark. A sinister smile had stretched across his face, Rin edged away from him.

"But other things, other genes were infused with Yukio during his time as a zygote. Many animals and their specific genes were spliced and joined with his DNA. One of them was the gene of the wolf instinct; this is how he can ruthlessly track a target down no matter what. We were delighted with the fact that this was successful; we know because he has ruthlessly tracked YOU. Anyway, we wanted to create a 'super human' the first of its kind."

Rin crossed his arms unimpressed and shocked to the core; somehow despite all Yukio had done to him, he felt a shred of pity for Yukio now. He felt a bit more sympathy towards his little brother.

"Well it went wrong."

Rin retorted. Mephisto nodded.

"You guys were stupid. You should've known not to merge genetics from dangerous predators into a human- you know we are at the top of the food chain, why enhance one? Didn't you think about the consequences? DIDN'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THE MORALS AND ETHICAL IMPLICATIONS BEHIND THIS! DIDN'T YOU EVER THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT YUKIO COULD'VE HAD A LIFE! A NORMAL LIFE WITH OUT ALL OF THAT FUCKING IT UP! YOU MADE HIM A FUCKING PSYCHO!"

Rin knew he was shouting but suddenly out of nowhere the desire to protect his younger brother from long ago had resurfaced, standing up he stared Mephisto down, his blue eyes blazing with compassion for Yukio. Mephisto coughed.

"But you do realise you wouldn't even have a brother so to speak if we hadn't done this. Shiro of course had the same worries you have now, but we overcame that~"

Rin sat down ashamed at his outburst. He was so confused.

He hated and loved Yukio.

Burying his face in his hands Rin wept.

* * *

After a few hours Rin looked up as Mephisto entered his cell again, his expression was unreadable but Rin waited for the news. Mephisto spread his arms wide and smiled.

"I have decided that you need a family."

Rin froze. What? Mephisto nodded and spun on his heel twirling a key round his index finger, Rin followed the motion. Blackie yawned from his place on Rin's lap. Motioning Rin to follow him Mephisto strode out of the cell, humming a jaunty tune, his top hat Rin noticed had a purple feather sticking out of the spotted kerchief that was wrapped round it. Shrugging over this minor and unhelpful fact Rin got up, placing Blackie on his shoulder, followed the eccentric man out to the garages where a large pink limousine was parked in all its majestic sleekness. Rin gaped at the car and Mephisto winked at him.

"Well get in child! Let us not wait for the grass to grow! I have chosen a nice family in the city centre who are perfectly willing to look after you!"

As Rin go into the car, talking quietly to his cat Mephisto allowed a rare smile, a cruel greedy smile to cross his face.

_Yes Okumura Rin you are a real prize aren't you? One day you shall be mine. But for now I must keep you safe, in a place where you can be cared for then I shall pick you up. So wait for me my princess~_

Chuckling Mephisto got into the driver's seat and fastened the belt. He was such a brilliant actor, he giggled to himself. Rin was none the wiser.

"Well go on! Knock on the door!"

Mephisto urged the bluenette who seemed all of a sudden apprehensive and shy. Nodding Rin swallowed, wondering how this new family would be like. Burying his fear Rin gingerly knocked on the door. Footsteps and the door opened to reveal a teenager, round his own age with shocking pink hair. He smiled at Rin his grey eyes sparkling with happiness and surprise; he yawned and scratched his neck before peering at Rin in interest.

"Are you Okumura Rin?"

Rin nodded wary and unsure how to act round another male his own age, the pink haired male grinned and held out his hand to shake. Rin haltingly took it and after shaking quickly snatched his hand back as if burnt. He was scared, he thought he was going to have a panic attack.

"I'm Shima Renzou. You can call me Renzou! I hear you will be part of our family now right?"

Rin nodded again, his arms tightening by reflex round Blackie who was peering at Renzou in interest. Renzou seemed to notice Mephisto in his pink limo and waved cheerily. Tipping his hat to Renzou the flamboyant man drove off. Rin watched him go and found himself feeling quite positive. Renzou stepped aside for him to come in.

"Our parents aren't home often; they have to work at the shop all the time, so I get the house to myself, so it gets pretty lonely at times."

Rin looked about, it was a nice house, two floors and airy and spacious, Blackie wriggled and Rin put him down to allow the cat to explore their new home. Renzou watched the cat and then looked at Rin.

"I guess old headmaster picked you up?"

"Headmaster?"

"Sir. Pheles. He's the headmaster of the school I go to and the school you will soon go to once term starts again in August. True Cross Academy, it's really nice there and all the people are great! You'll be sharing my room!"

Grabbing Rin by the hand Renzou excitedly pulled the bluenette upstairs to a beautiful spacious room, two beds on either side of the room were made up and each had their own shelves and desks. Renzou's side was cluttered with stuff, Rin's was also filled with new clothes and clean sheets but it was neat and the books were slightly tatty. Overwhelmed Rin sat down on the floor, it… This was too much for him to handle in one go. First he was homeless, he became a experiment… he was a murderer, arrested for murdering Shiemi now he was adopted into a family he had never met before and their son, Renzou was just… So normal, so down to earth, so kind and… Rin sniffled.

Concerned Renzou knelt beside him, Rin was glad the pink haired teen didn't touch him.

"Hey… Don't cry it's okay! It's going to be okay now; nothing bad is going to happen to you anymore."

Rin hugged his knees, allowing the tears to flow out silently. Inside he was so happy, he felt free and safe for the first time in his life. He looked up into Renzou's worried features and gave a shaky smile. After clearing his throat a few times Rin croaked out:

"Thanks…"

* * *

Yukio sat up as Mephisto entered his cell. Sneering at the man Yukio picked at the scabs on his hand where the cat, Rin's cat had scratched him. There was something different about the violet haired man today and Yukio wondered what it was. Mephisto was someone he could read but only just as he was such a strange individual- but Yukio was good at reading people. Yukio however could see a plan formulating in Mephisto's eyes, schooling his features into something neutral Yukio waited for what his 'boss' had to say.

"You killed an innocent child."

Yukio smiled, Mephisto narrowed his green eyes at the brunette. Yukio adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Mephisto took a deep breath and asked again. Yukio rolled his eyes knowing in the end he would have to tell him why.

"Because she was a distraction. A distraction for me and for Rin. So I got rid of her."

"You killed her out of your own selfish reasons and blinded by your jealousy."

Yukio flared up.

"She wanted MY Rin! She can't have him! He's MINE! Rin is mine. Mine only,"

Yukio knew he sounded childish but it was the solid truth. Rin was his period. Mephisto seemed unimpressed by this explanation. Yukio calmed down, realising he had allowed his mask to slip for that split second. But Rin was HIS. No one touched his Rin and lived to tell the tale. Mephisto watched him carefully for a while and Yukio studied him back just as closely. Mephisto took off his hat and sat down; Yukio began to pick at his scabs again.

"Do you know what you are Okumura Yukio?"

Yukio cocked his head to one side.

"Human?"

"No."

Yukio chuckled. That did not surprise him.

"Am I a demon?"

"Close enough. But no. Okumura Yukio you are a genetically modified human being created for the sole purpose of becoming a weapon, to be a killing machine. You and your twin brother Rin are BOTH genetically modified humans who were created to be killing machines, weapons of war. Super humans. You are enhanced with multiple genes from various animals."

Yukio pondered on this information and found that Rin's strength finally made sense, and that his own sadistic brutal nature was also fitting the puzzle now. Yukio wrinkled his nose and glared at Mephisto who was tapping his fingers against his chair leg. Yukio hated stupid and silly repetitive noises, they were annoying. They made him tick. Picking at his scabs some more Yukio ran through the information again. Mephisto continued:

"You are a clone of Rin. In fact both of you are test tube babies, part of Project XY; Rin was conceived naturally, and from his cells you were created as a copy. However during the injecting of the genes we were to splice into you and Rin, he somehow became immune to the treatments. We tried many formulas but no avail. However you were a sickly ball of cells back then and took all the treatments- as it was your ticket to survival. And you did survive. Now you are so strong!"

Yukio did not respond to the indirect praise.

"You two were to be the first of your kind, humans yes, but genetically modified to be beasts, demons on the battle field. Faster, stronger with a higher tolerance for pain and lower emotion towards inflicting pain; your senses were enhanced tenfold and you the Okumura twins are our creation. The fruits of Project XY!"

Yukio growled. He wasn't some petty science experiment, he was living talking, thinking and learned human being! He turned his piercing green gaze on the violet haired man and raised himself menacingly off the bed.

"Does Rin know?"

Mephisto smiled.

"Of course, I told him the basic details that he needed to know."

"Where is he?"

"Somewhere where you won't find him."

Yukio then realised how everything fell into place but he kept quiet, his anger building, boiling dangerously beneath his perfect façade of indifference. He was going to kill this man. He was going to fucking kill this man who created him and made his life living hell. He was the godamn messiah. He was here to cleanse the world of this germ. The germ that sat in front of him; gloating about his achievements. Yukio gripped his biceps to restrain himself from doing anything rash. He needed to hear Mephisto out first.

"But of course there are ethical and moral implications as well. Shiro didn't like this one bit and said it would be kinder to destroy both you and Rin when you were still developing embryos. He knew what we were doing was an incredibly illegal branch of stem cell and genetic research. He was scared that the law would find us out, He was such a milk sop that Shiro. Too weak. So I made a bet with him. He took it. Thus I took a gamble with you, the stronger of our two creations and your original name was Y and Rin's was R. Shiro out of compassion gave you both names. You have done beautifully up till now Yukio, you have no i.d.e.a~"

Yukio scowled. He wasn't fucking stupid. He found himself disliking Mephisto more and more now. Yes he was definitely going to kill him.

"So thus I needed to eliminate my opposition. This is where you came in! It was a marvellous plan that I had concocted, you had played straight into my hands and I didn't know it! But not only did I have you then but I could test your abilities, so I did. You performed like a NATURAL. The law would stop me. But I don't think science wants that now we've come so far, so we made some predictions about you. Once you completed all those 'tasks' for me, eliminating my 'foes' I realised you had outstripped by a HUGE margin any previous predictions."

Yukio had a shrewd feeling he knew where this was going to go. He reclined on his cot, watching the violet haired man get worked up into a deliriously happy frenzy. Yukio rolled his eyes, still gripping his biceps. Mephisto then grew incredibly serious, his expression was cold and unfeeling as he looked at Yukio as if he were something nasty on the bottom of his shoe.

"But you disobeyed me. You killed that girl. It made me realise; do I want a weapon that has a mind of its own? Where it can potentially disobey me and turn against me?"

Yukio sighed.

"Just say it Mephistopheles."

The devil's name. It was quite quaint. Yukio wondered if he had always known that this what Mephisto's name really meant. Mephisto chuckled darkly.

"I am going to kill you Okumura Yukio. You're too dangerous to keep round anymore. It's a shame since you are such a perfect specimen, but no matter… I can always gather samples again from your dear brother and create another mindless you, one that will obey me 100%. So… I'm going to give you cancer."

At this Yukio felt a full throated laugh rip from his vocals. It was high pitched and loud and cruel and totally and utterly insane. It rang and echoed in the cell, rebounding and reverberating inside and out. Slapping his thighs with mirth Yukio managed to choke out:

"T-too late! I have cancer! T-cell-prolymphocytic-leukemia!"

Yukio continued to laugh and laugh. It was all so godamn fucking funny.

Mephisto Pheles was going to fucking die tonight. Yukio stopped gripping his biceps and stood up and began to pace. Mephisto reclined in his chair.

"Shiro was a good actor, but he slipped up at the end. He expected to die- it was a dangerous gamble. But no. your cancer isn't the kind you think it is. You hold the recessive gene for that type of cancer. It's bound to your Y chromosome. You just didn't hear correctly when you were diagnosed. Any children you hope to father will receive that deadly cancer, I cursed you so any spawn you sire will die out before they can mature to your destructive power. I was planning on having Rin for myself when you died in order to start the experiments again-"

Yukio had had enough reaching out he halted Mephisto mid sentence. He loved Rin and he couldn't stand to hear or see or imagine him in pain. Even though he had done some terrible things to the poor bluenette and that his love was a sick twisted type of love; Yukio had done it to protect Rin. For his own good Yukio had done all those horrific actions to his twin because he loved him, so that Yukio would be the only thing he ever thought of for the rest of his life, so that he depended on him only. Yukio knew though deep inside the human part of him was normal, rational with morals and yet he found it hard to voice these genuine and pure feelings. When he tried, they came out polluted and corrupted by his animalistic side. Yukio found that he felt like he was going mad, every time he had a moment of light, just a tiny moment of where he felt like he could and was a normal human being it didn't feel right. Shaking himself the moment was gone and Yukio was himself again advancing upon the violet haired man he allowed a pitiless smile to cross his handsome features.

"It wasn't very nice knowing you."

Mephisto didn't struggle as Yukio's hand closed in round his neck. Instead he smiled eerily.

"My legacy will live on."

Yukio raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I highly doubt that; I figured it out a long time ago Mephistopheles. You never intended to let me see Rin again for as long as I lived. You were just using me for your own sick science projects. I killed Shiro because he was chronically depressed, he was so upset seeing us grow so hated and feared- it was a compassionate murder. Either way, this ends here as does your legacy. All your files, every last one of them, all the backups you had and the backups of those backups. They are gone. Destroyed, I think you forgot that next to City Hall was the building that safe guarded your files. Not very smart, it was so easy spreading the flames to that too. Now I'm going to eliminate the last remaining resource- you."

Yukio now revelled in the fear that flitted across Mephisto's face at this specific piece of information. Yukio squeezed his throat tighter, choking him slowly.

"I'm going to cleanse this world of you, so you can never ever create something like me again. So this is goodbye Mephisto. I will see you in hell in the future."

Now the violet haired man struggled. Yukio thought it was quite amusing how humans no matter how cool, calm and collected they seemed in the face of death, upon the realisation of the inevitable doom they faced… Their survival instincts kicked in and they wanted nothing more than out. Yukio smiled sweetly at his tormentor, his creator, all the while squeezing harder. He found it fascinating how the man's face turned from pink to red to blue then to purple. Yukio didn't like purple much.

It was such an ugly colour for a full grown man.

Yukio in a surge of anger towards Mephisto and his cowardly fear, lifted the tall man bodily with his genetically enhanced strength and threw him up against the wall, Yukio cracked his knuckles and bent close to whisper in the wheezing mans' ear:

"Die."

Grabbing Mephisto's hair he yanked upwards in a swift savage motion, the sickening crack and click of the spine breaking from the base of the skull was sharp in the cell acoustics. Yukio dropped the body in disgust.

He hated people like this.

Looking up and out of the cell window Yukio smiled.

He was free.

Finally.

With that Yukio stood and walked out of the cold cell, whistling merrily.

* * *

Rin plastered himself up against the wall in fear; Renzou never told him he had two larger OLDER brothers! The pink haired teen obviously had picked up on this as he had told the two new brothers to go wait in the room next door. Rin trusted Renzou but this was asking too much of him! He stroked Blackie's fur haphazardly as he tried to calm himself down. Renzou had two brothers, a black haired one called Juzou who was the second oldest and Kinzou who was blonde and was the eldest, both were in college now but it still didn't help that they were related to Renzou and… They scared him. Shaking Rin took a sip of water from the plastic cup he held, he was shaking so badly he was slopping water everywhere.

"Wait here Rin, I'll go talk to them, please calm down, I know it's hard but could you try to? It would be awesome if you could, hey don't give me that kicked puppy look! I'm sorry Rin but you have to learn to get over your fears!"

Renzou gave Rin an apologetic smile and walked out into the living room to talk to his two brothers. Rin took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself. Blackie meowed in concern up at him. He knew what the pink haired teen was saying was right, he couldn't live like this anymore. He had to get over his fears. He could hear the three brothers next door talking quietly, after some time Rin steeled his nerves and crept into the living room.

They stopped talking as they realised he had entered. The eldest Kinzou, smiled gently at Rin, Rin smiled back nervously. Juzou bounded over and immediately grabbed Rin in a headlock, giving him a fierce and affectionate noogie. Renzou cried out in alarm and Rin froze up before relaxing, realising there was no harm done. Blackie explored Kinzou in interest, pawing at his leg and sitting on his feet. Renzou exhaled loudly in relief, glad that Rin didn't start freaking out. Rin smiled crookedly from under Juzou's arm and the pink haired male grinned back.

This was a start.

They could all work together on this to help Rin overcome his fears.

* * *

The second shock for Rin came was when he found out all the brothers bathed together, mainly to save water bills. Awkward and self conscious Rin stayed out of the way, not wanting to drop his robe and show them his scars. Not even Renzou knew the horrific state of his body; the three looked at him and Rin was glad they were all so patient with him. Kinzou beckoned him over gently.

"Bro, you have to take your robe off if you want to be clean."

Rin nodded, he knew that but… Renzou was quite perceptive and seemed to pick up on Rin's discomfort.

"Hey… Its okay, I know I keep saying this but it really is. We're all guys here, there's nothing to be ashamed of, is it an embarrassing birthmark?"

Rin shook his head, but empowered by the grey eyed teens' words Rin dropped his robe. The Shimas' stared, Rin looked away feeling disgusting. Renzou broke the ice first.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Rin shivered in his exposure and haltingly nodded. As Renzou washed his back and Juzou washed Kinzou, Rin quietly explained the reasons behind his scars all the while, lying through his teeth- he couldn't face plaguing these kind souls with the dirty sin of the true. When he was finished Kinzou was in tears. Startled Rin didn't expect to be smothered by the blonde, who hugged him tightly, sniffling into the crook of his neck declaring:

"We won't let anything like that happen to you ever again!"

* * *

Despite his bonding with the three Shima brothers Rin still saw Yukio everywhere. The brunette haunted everywhere he went. Especially the bathroom, at night, Rin had a specific aversion to the bathroom at night. Why?

Because it was the site of where Yukio first raped him; Rin had not yet told his foster brothers about his rape, only telling them about the scars being the result of a horrific car accident and bad hospital operations and care afterwards which as a result left him traumatised and scared and unconfident. He only left the idea that he had been to their imagination, Juzou had expressed his worries that Rin may have been raped. But when asked Rin didn't respond and instead curled in on himself and closed himself off.

Rin would also have recurring nightmares of the 'probing' he would cry and blab and spout nonsense as the brothers attempted to subdue him. He slept with a nightlight on from then on. Because Rin was afraid that every time he opened his eyes at night, Yukio's face would be smirking back at him, handsome but terrible in its beauty that it frightened him. Thus Rin went through a phase of insomnia.

Times like those made the brothers wonder if they could do anything else to help Rin since the bluenette refused point blank to see a doctor or therapist. They assumed Rin didn't like crowds. Renzou swore it was because the blue eyes teen had had so many terrible previous experiences with hospitals that he had picked up a phobia of them and from there it had branched out to many more small but suffocating fears. Then it hit them, their parents were herbalists- they ran an acupuncture and healing salon which sold various salves, incenses, salts and remedies that were good for the health of a person but claimed they could also heal the heart.

The next time Rin had had a meltdown, sobbing without abandon in the bathroom, in front of the sink the brothers took him to their parents who prescribed 'love' and 'safety' then for good measure gave Rin a little charm bag which he could wear round his neck, inside was a blue crystal which was said to bring about happiness and luck and would protect him from evil spirits and keep nightmares away. Feeling happier than he ever did Rin took his adoptive parents advice, opened up to the brothers and gradually got better and better.

It made the Shimas' so happy that the orphan boy they took in was finally starting to smile and laugh and have fun again, the Shima brothers were pleased to find that Rin had some incredible cooking skills, and they all helped out in the kitchen to prepare meals. The stray cat Blackie was also benefitting from the new lifestyle, the cat had grown twice his size and was perfectly healthy with a sleek black coat and huge beseeching green eyes that you couldn't say no to as they begged you for food scraps. Rin was glad that Blackie was still with him. For he provided the kind of silent therapy that had kept him sane all those long hard pitiful months on the street.

Rin couldn't thank Blackie enough. He was his saviour.

Smiling he reached down and gave the cat a little scratch behind the ear. Blackie sat down and wrapped his tail neatly round his paws and purred loudly in contentment.

For the first time in a long time, Rin felt truly happy, like he belonged.

He visited Shiemi and Shiro's graves with bouquets of many different flowers.

From her garden he bought roses for all those doctors and left them on their graves as well.

He felt like them guilty monster inside of him, that selfish and savage demon that lusted inside him, feeding off his despair was finally leaving him. He felt like he could finally be a normal kid.

With a normal life.

He deserved at least that much right?

* * *

Term had started and it was school time. Rin had been anxious to start school, he had always been home schooled by Shiro because of Yukio up till now but he was nervous and excited, he had never been in large crowd before and he followed Renzou closely in the corridors to their classroom. He was currently being passed off as a transfer student who had suddenly moved due to unfortunate circumstances. Renzou had shown him the campus, it was huge and sprawling but utterly beautiful in its ancient stone architecture and majestic size and sense of space.

He had met some of Renzou's friends: Konekomaru, a small shy boy with glasses and a shaved head and Izumo a serious girl with strange eyebrows. Rin had received his timetable from the main office, he had chosen all the same subjects as Renzou so they would be in the same classes together. His heart froze for a millisecond as he looked at the first subject of the day. However he felt the cord of his charm pouch and willed the nausea away.

The bell rang. Rin looked to the pink haired male who motioned towards their class.

Bring it on.

He could do this.

Rin sighed and slouched into the classroom, this was going to be so bad he knew it was! It was only the first day of school and he was already receiving weird looks. He could hear the whispers, and he was glad none could see the scars and scar tissue that littered over his body; he was grateful for the coverage his school uniform gave him. Renzou placed a steady hand on his shoulder. Giving his foster brother a shaky smile Rin allowed himself to be comforted in the simple touch as the pink haired teen grinned reassuringly at him, giving him the thumbs up.

"It's just science. Remember if it's too gross I'm sure the teacher will let you sit out, I know last year I was and that was just the study of maggots!"

Rin shivered and managed a smile- Renzou was deathly afraid of bugs, but still, it wasn't JUST science. It was SCIENCE, as in science, science. The thing that had tormented him his entire life pretty much and to be honest Rin hated it so much, no he _loathed_ it. He didn't think he could take it, looking at diagrams of the digestive system or anything like that yet, let alone dissections. It made him feel ill thinking about it.

"Y-yeah… well."

"Don't push yourself, if you wanna go home we can okay?"

Rin nodded and Renzou smiled as they sat down, the class was lively and Rin liked the gentle atmosphere as students greeted each other, asking about each others' holidays and so on. The door opened with a soft authorative click and as Rin gazed out of the window, and in the back of his mind he heard the teacher set down his books and clear his throat. Rin zoned out, studying the clouds as the teacher began to read out the names for students as they declared themselves present.

"Okumura Rin."

Rin turned to the front and his heart nearly stopped. The raven felt the addictive pull of a familiar drug speed through his veins; that adrenalin making his pulse leap and flutter; he felt his cheeks heat up in an obvious and precious pink, heart pounding and his lips dry. He fingered his charm bag again.

Oh my God.

Looking, piercing straight into his being were those cold, passionate green eyes. Eyes framed by steel and with a cruel smirk painting clever, seductive and full lips. Yukio set down the register.

His voice was a low, husky sexy purr.

"Welcome to True Cross."

_You will never ever escape me, my darling beautiful brother._

_I love you._

-Fin-


End file.
